Poison Prince
by Elyss
Summary: Fille d'une mangemort, Amethie Praepes a 16 ans lors de la chute de Voldemort. Soupçonneux du rôle de la jeune fille au sein des partisans du Mage Noir, le Ministère lui fait subir un effacement de mémoire, oubliant tout. 1994: le Lord Noir est de retour.
1. Chapter 1  Gives you hell

**Chapitre 1 - Gives you hell **

_You've never seem so tense love_  
_ I've never seen you fall so hard,_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_  
_ Hope it gives you hell_

[The All American Rejects - Gives You Hell]

* * *

Été 1981 – manoir Praepes.

- Entre, exigea la voix.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et pénétra dans la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'elle la revoyait depuis son enfance, cette pièce étant interdite d'accès, même durant les périodes où son propriétaire ne vivait pas au manoir. La chambre n'était pas très différente de l'image qu'elle en avait conservée dans ses souvenirs. De riches tapisseries dans les tons verts et argent ornaient les murs de pierres brutes. La pièce était divisée en plusieurs espaces. Un ensemble composé d'un canapé et de quelques fauteuils confortables disposés autour d'une imposante cheminée où brûlait un feu formait un petit salon ; sur la droite, près des larges fenêtres encadrées de lourds rideaux de velours verts, se trouvait un bureau en chêne ; à gauche, une porte près d'une large armoire du même bois donnait accès à une salle de bain. Enfin, contre le mur du fond, trônait un double lit à baldaquin, aux boiseries sophistiquées, aux draps et tentures d'un vert émeraude profond.

Celle qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce n'avait pas plus de 16 ans. Son corps, celui d'une adolescente longiligne, n'était pas complètement formé, mais on devinait qu'elle deviendrait certainement une très belle femme. Elle était vêtue d'une riche robe de soie bleu roi, et sa démarche, droite et gracieuse, lorsqu'elle s'avança dans la pièce, révélait une éducation soignée. Elle s'arrêta devant l'homme qui lui avait donné l'ordre d'entrer depuis son canapé, et s'inclina devant lui. Celui-ci la fit se redresser et étudia un instant le visage de son interlocutrice. Les traits étaient fins, et la pâleur de la peau, que tranchaient des lèvres délicates et rosées, n'était pas sans lui en rappeler une autre. Elle avait hérité des yeux de sa mère, grands et d'un bleu sombre. Ces yeux qui, d'une certaine manière, le fascinait, il devait bien se l'avouer. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène en une tresse sur le côté, et les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure tranchaient avec sa peau de porcelaine.

Mal à l'aise devant son regard persistant, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. L'homme assis en face d'elle ne paraissait être âgé que d'une trentaine d'années, alors qu'il en avait en réalité cinquante. Il était indéniablement très séduisant, visage agréable, pâle, et cheveux tout aussi sombres que ceux de son interlocutrice. Sa robe de sorcier laissait deviner une constitution musclée et bien entretenue. Pourtant, au-dessus de ses lèvres fines et de son nez droit, brillait une étrange lueur rouge dans ses yeux noirs, reflétée par l'éclat du feu, qui conférait au personnage une aura à la fois fascinante et effrayante.

L'homme interrompit son examen et se décida à expliquer à la jeune fille la raison de sa présence.  
- Je crois savoir que tu as seize ans aujourd'hui, Amethie.  
- Oui, Maître, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
- J'ai décidé, reprit l'homme, et ta mère est de mon avis, que tu étais dès à présent assez âgée pour être des nôtres. Il est temps pour toi de devenir l'une de mes disciples, de devenir un Mangemort.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et ne pût s'empêcher de laisser un sourire de fierté se dessiner sur ses lèvres puis, elle s'agenouilla avec ferveur devant l'homme.  
- Maître, c'est un tel honneur pour moi, je suis si heureuse que vous m'en jugiez digne, je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous le jure!

Son interlocuteur étira à son tour ses lèvres minces dans un léger sourire.  
- Je suppose que tu acceptes donc.  
- J'en suis très honorée, Maître. Je suis prête à tout pour vous servir!

À ces mots, l'homme jeta un regard appuyé vers le corps de la jeune fille et indiqua d'une voix lente :  
- Bien, je vais donc recevoir ton serment et te marquer pour m'assurer de ta fidélité. Cependant, étant donné que tu vas devenir la plus jeune de mes disciples, et que tu es la fille d'une de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts, dont tu as hérité la beauté... – à ces mots, la jeune fille rougit, car il était rare que le Maître accorde des compliments –, je vais t'accorder un privilège. Tu es promise à un grand destin, Amethie, si tu me sers correctement. Je vais te marquer différemment, pour que tu te souviennes de cet avenir qui t'attend.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air grave, et s'écarta pour que l'homme puisse se relever. Il s'approcha d'elle, et saisit son visage entre ses mains, mais malgré un léger frémissement qu'elle ne pût contrôler au contact des mains froides sur sa peau, la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'homme effleura le visage et le cou de la jeune fille, une lueur de plus en plus rougeâtre dans les yeux puis, rompant tout d'un coup le contact, disparut de sa vue. Un instant déboussolée, Amethie comprit ensuite qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle lorsque des mains habiles commencèrent à dénouer les lanières de sa robe. Celle-ci glissa sur ses épaules nues, avant d'échoir sur le parquet de bois sombre dans un froissement de soie. La jeune fille frissonna en dépit du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée derrière elle, et qui prenait, vu les circonstances, une allure de brasier infernal. Les mains effleurèrent ses bras, le tissu délicat de son corset, avant de s'attaquer aux liens qui maintenaient ce-dernier en place. Le corset rejoignit la robe au sol. Amethie tenta maladroitement de couvrir sa poitrine nue de ses bras, mais les deux mains les écartèrent doucement et commencèrent à la caresser lentement. La jeune fille laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres fines se poser délicatement dans son cou, délivrant de légers baisers. Soudain, caresses et baisers s'interrompirent, et elle ne sentit plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle chaud vienne chatouiller son oreille et qu'une voix lui murmure :  
- Ce sera un peu douloureux.

Amethie tourna son beau visage vers celui de l'homme. Elle ressentait un mélange de peur et d'excitation, une impression qui la grisait outre mesure.  
- Je suis prête, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Lorsque la baguette de Lord Voldemort se posa sur son sein gauche, juste au niveau de son cœur, elle ne pût s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration.  
- _Morsmordre._

Le sort qui l'atteignit lui donna l'impression qu'on tentait de lui ôter son cœur de la poitrine. Il la brûlait, la consumait vivante, lui infligeait une douleur à peine supportable, plus terrible encore que les _doloris_ qui avait encadré son éducation. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, si fort qu'une goutte de sang exsuda de sa bouche, et presque simultanément, des lèvres froides et fines vinrent récupérer la perle de liquide sombre. Amethie, surprise, ouvrit la bouche, et aussitôt, ces lèvres fondirent sur les siennes pour s'en emparer avec violence, et la langue de l'homme entama un ballet infernal avec la sienne. Elle dût s'évanouir plusieurs fois, plaisir et douleur se mêlant étrangement, lui faisant perdre toute notion du temps, jusqu'à ce que l'homme, rangeant sa baguette, la porte sur son lit.

Fascinée par la lueur folle qui dansait dans les yeux de son Maître, Amethie ne s'aperçut qu'il s'était dévêtu à son tour que lorsqu'elle sentit son torse se presser avec avidité contre le sien. À nouveau, la bouche de Lord Voldemort s'empara de ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans une nuit d'insomnie, quelque part entre l'enfer et le paradis.


	2. Chapter 2  Time to pretend

**Chapitre 2 - Time to pretend**

_Forget about our mothers and our friends._  
_ We were fated to pretend._

_Love must be forgotten. Life can always start up anew._

_[...] and that will be the end._  
_ We were fated to pretend._

[Time To Pretend - MGMT]_  
_

* * *

Amethie s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, seule, nue, dans le lit aux tentures émeraude. Elle se leva, ramassa les quelques vêtements épars qui jonchaient le parquet de bois précieux, et les enfila rapidement. Un instant, elle hésita à satisfaire un brusque élan de curiosité en inspectant plus méticuleusement la pièce. Mais elle eut ensuite la parfaite intuition que son propriétaire n'y avait rien laissé, aussi tourna-t-elle les talons et sortit-elle de la chambre. À cette heure, le manoir était encore endormi et Amethie ne croisa personne jusqu'à ses appartements.

Alors qu'elle traversait sa chambre, elle passa sans y faire attention devant un miroir, mais quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son reflet la fit stopper net. Devant la surface lisse, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui avait changé : au-dessus de son sein gauche, un léger filet noir semblait s'échapper. Retirant complètement sa robe succinctement mise, Amethie ne put soudain plus détacher son regard de son reflet, comme hypnotisée : d'un noir d'ébène, la Marque des Ténèbres tranchait nettement sur sa peau pâle.

* * *

Treize ans plus tard.  
_Mardi 24 novembre 1994._

Le Grand Hall de Poudlard était en effervescence. Nous étions le mardi 24 novembre 1994, et la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu le jour même. La jeune femme, vêtue d'une cape de voyage, considérait avec un effarement certain l'agitation qui régnait devant ses yeux. Il y avait des élèves partout, qui allaient dans tous les sens, et l'ensemble de leurs conversations, mêlant bulgare, anglais et français, produisait un bourdonnement assourdissant. Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à tenter de repérer un élève de Poudlard qu'elle pourrait aborder sans trop de dommages collatéraux, elle se résigna à chercher une autre source d'informations. Tentant de s'orienter dans le château, elle commença à enfiler quelques couloirs peu fréquentés, mais ses souvenirs de Poudlard étaient flous, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de son adolescence, et elle se perdit rapidement. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle faisait probablement fausse route puisque l'humidité ambiante lui indiquait qu'elle devait se trouver sous le lac, donc près des cachots alors même qu'elle était supposée se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Emprunter ces escaliers n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée que cela...

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque le son d'un pas claudiquant la fit se retourner brusquement. Elle ne pût qu'esquiver un léger mouvement de recul en apercevant le visage barré de cicatrices et l'œil bleu magique de son nouvel interlocuteur qui la fixait avec une intensité dérangeante.  
- J'peux vous aider ? demanda le nouveau venu de sa voix rocailleuse, légèrement suspicieux.  
- Je suis Amy Valden, se présenta la jeune femme. Médicomage assistante pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'étais sensée rencontrer Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie... Malheureusement je me suis égarée, j'ai toujours eu un sens de l'orientation désastreux.

Faux. Elle n'avait simplement aucun souvenir précis de Poudlard, alors même qu'elle y avait étudié sept années durant. Trop long à expliquer.  
- Maugrey ! intervint une voix au bout du couloir.

Ah oui. Maugrey « Fol Œil ». Amy se disait bien qu'elle avait déjà aperçu de telles blessures de guerre quelque part. La Gazette du Sorcier en avait parlé cet été, lorsqu'on avait appris sa nomination au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. "Sacré personnage", avait commenté sa chef de service, Mrs Turper, à son propos, et il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner une femme qui dirigeait le service des blessures par créatures vivantes à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste d'une main de fer.  
L'œil magique du professeur Maugrey pivota complètement dans son orbite puis le personnage entier se retourna vers le nouveau venu, un individu engoncé dans une robe de sorcier noire, au visage pâle et aux cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur son visage.  
- Rogue, salua Maugrey, dont la voix rocailleuse se teinta d'un léger accent d'ironie.  
- Je pensais que vous étiez sensé veiller sur Potter, répondit le dénommé Rogue d'un ton peu amène.  
- Je me demande bien depuis quand son sort vous intéresse...  
- Ce..., remarquant la présence d'une tierce personne à leur conversation, Rogue s'interrompit brutalement. Mademoiselle ?  
- Amy Valden, se présenta la jeune femme en tendant une main. Médicomage-assistante pour le Tournoi.  
- Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard.

De toute évidence, le taciturne professeur de potions n'avait nullement l'intention de lui serrer la main, aussi la jeune femme l'abaissa-t-elle avec désinvolture.  
- Je cherche l'infirmerie, précisa-t-elle, peu désireuse de se retrouver au milieu d'une joute verbale entre les deux enseignants.  
- Je vais vous y conduire, Mademoiselle, se proposa Rogue, l'air pourtant peu enthousiaste. Maugrey, tâchez de retrouver Potter avant que celui-ci ne se fasse attaquer par un hippogriffe. Il serait regrettable que Poudlard perde un de ses champions avant même le début de la première épreuve.

Tournant les talons, il partit en direction de la Grande Salle. Amy haussa les épaules, se fit adresser un clin d'œil par Maugrey, et s'élança à la poursuite de Rogue. Il la précéda dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. En gravissant ces-derniers en direction de l'infirmerie, Severus ne cessait de jeter des regards du coin de l'œil à la jeune femme.  
- Ainsi donc, vous êtes Médicomage ?

Amy sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix. Tournant la tête plusieurs fois, elle finit par réaliser que c'était bien à elle, et à personne d'autre, que le professeur Rogue s'adressait. Étrange, le bref aperçu qui lui avait été donné de voir ne laissait nullement suggérer un personnage aussi bavard.  
- Euh, oui. Spécialiste en blessures par créatures magiques.  
- Ah.

Se creusant la tête face au silence naissant, Amy finit par trouver un sujet de conversation.  
- Vous... vous pensez que Poudlard a ses chances pour le Tournoi ? interrogea poliment la jeune femme. Je veux dire, avec deux candidats, Merlin est contre nous si nous ne gagnons pas.  
- Avec Diggory peut-être, mais Potter échouera lamentablement, répondit Rogue comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
- Vous ne semblez pas le porter dans votre cœur...  
- Un gamin prétentieux qui ne fait que jouer de sa célébrité, énonça laconiquement le professeur de potions.  
- Vous m'accorderez tout de même qu'il n'est pas permis à n'importe qui de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, protesta Amy en souriant.

Rogue tiqua.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Je me demandais seulement... nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

Rogue la fixait à présent avec suspicion, comme si un basilic se cachait dans la chevelure d'ébène qui cascadait en boucles élégantes sur de fines épaules. Ce visage lui en rappelait un autre, il s'en était rendu compte à l'instant même où il avait vu la jeune femme, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se montrait si "prévenant" envers elle – autant que Severus Rogue pouvait l'être. Il fallait qu'il sache quel visage connu se cachait derrière ce teint pâle, ces traits fins, et surtout ces deux grands yeux d'un bleu profond, fascinant.  
Cette femme cachait quelque chose. Tout dans ses manières de se comporter, dans son accent légèrement traînant, jusque dans sa façon de marcher, et plus que tout le fait même qu'elle appelait le Lord Noir "Seigneur des Ténèbres", démontrait à qui en avait suffisamment fréquenté dans sa vie qu'elle avait reçu une parfaite éducation de Sang-Pure. Pourtant, ses vêtements plutôt modestes, sa situation professionnelle, son nom même, semblaient indiquer le contraire. Severus Rogue avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à Bellatrix Lestrange déguisée en Moldue.  
Les deux grands yeux bleus le regardaient avec étonnement.  
- Je ne crois pas vous connaître. Peut-être êtes-vous venu à Ste Mangouste ces dernières années ?  
- C'est sans doute cela, répondit froidement Rogue. Tenez, nous sommes arrivés.

Amy Valden inspecta avec ravissement l'infirmerie qui s'offrait à son regard. Une femme qu'Amy devina être Madame Pomfresh était en grande discussion avec un homme assez âgé, à la barbe argentée et aux lunettes en demi-lune. Ce dernier remarqua leur présence et les accueillit d'un large sourire.  
- Severus ! Et mademoiselle Valden je suppose ! Bienvenue à Poudlard, mademoiselle.  
Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Et voici Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière, qui a réclamé vos services à Ste Mangouste.

Amy alla saluer Dumbledore et Mrs Pomfresh puis se retourna vers le maître de potions.  
- Merci infiniment de m'avoir conduite jusqu'à l'infirmerie, professeur Rogue. Sans vous, je serais sûrement en train d'errer quelque part dans les cachots.

Severus lui adressa un sourire distant tandis que Dumbledore considérait les deux jeunes gens d'un air pensif.  
- J'espère que vous vous intégrerez bien à Poudlard, mademoiselle Valden, reprit le directeur. Severus, laissons ces dames s'entendre sur leurs affaires et venez accueillir la délégation ministérielle avec moi, voulez-vous ?

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'infirmerie et Amy adressa un sourire franc à madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour et les deux femmes commencèrent à parler du Tournoi et des dispositions à prendre.  
- J'ai été mise au courant des tenants de la première épreuve, précisa Amy en souriant. Et je crois bien que nous avons un Magyar à pointes sur le feu.


	3. Chapter 3 Paper Gangsta

**Chapitre 3 - Paper Gangsta**

_Midnight rush with a pen in my hand _

_Remember when me before it began _

_Cuz I do not accept any less _  
_ Than someone just as real, as fabulous_

_Someone whose got the flavor_

_Don't want no Paper Gangsta_

[Paper Gangsta - Lady Gaga]

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait quitté le Manoir bien avant son réveil, aussi Amethie demeura-t-elle seule toute la matinée. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, comme la majeure partie du temps où elle y vivait, la jeune fille n'avait pour compagnie que quelques elfes de maison et sa mère, Adelia, la dernière héritière de la noble et très ancienne maison des Praepes, famille de Sang-Purs peu connue dans le monde sorcier mais reconnue parmi les sorciers bien-nés pour la pureté de leur sang. Enfin, Amethie en était l'exception. Son père était un Moldu, qui avait abusé de sa mère lorsque celle-ci avait 18 ans. Pour éviter que la honte ne s'abatte sur sa famille, Adelia vivait depuis en recluse dans le manoir familial. Dès qu'Amethie eut deux ans, Adelia Praepes laissa sa fille au soin des elfes de maison pour réaliser ce à quoi elle et toute sa promotion de Serpentard avaient aspiré leur scolarité durant : rejoindre, dès leurs années Poudlard achevées, les rangs du talentueux mage noir qui commençait tout juste à faire parler de lui, celui-là même qui prônait une idéologie auquel chaque Sang-Pur aspirait. Aussi Adelia devint-elle une Mangemort aux ordres de Lord Voldemort. La jeune femme était d'une beauté sulfureuse, d'une dévotion à toute épreuve, et possédait un talent certain pour tout ce qui avait trait à la magie noire, aussi eut-elle après deux ans à peine une place particulière auprès de son Maître.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à découvrir la présence de la petite Amethie et l'histoire qui entourait sa conception dès qu'il commença à rendre visite à Adelia au Manoir. Cette-dernière avait d'abord refusé que son Maître vienne la voir chez elle, avant de céder : on n'allait jamais bien longtemps à l'encontre de la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Voldemort ne fût ni fâché, ni révulsé par cette enfant illégitime au sang-mêlé. Adelia ignorait bien sûr les similitudes de l'histoire de son Maître avec celle de sa petite fille.

Amethie n'avait que 5 ans lorsque, par une belle journée d'automne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint au Manoir après avoir vengé sa mère en tuant son Moldu de père qu'ils avaient fini par retrouver. Adelia affichait un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle revint au Manoir, aussi Amethie sourit-elle à son tour au grand homme brun qui l'accompagnait, à cause de cet événement rare qu'était le sourire de sa mère, même si l'homme l'effrayait un peu. Lord Voldemort rendait des visites irrégulières à sa mère plusieurs fois par mois : il arrivait à toute heure de la journée, voire parfois tard dans la nuit et repartait toujours au petit matin. Même s'il passait la majeure partie de ses visites au Manoir avec sa mère, il ne manquait jamais de passer voir quelques instants la petite Amethie. Lorsqu'elle dormait, celle-ci se réveillait automatiquement et lui adressait un petit sourire ensommeillé avant de rendormir rapidement.

Un jour, lorsqu'elle eut sept ans, en revenant d'une promenade avec le Lord et sa mère, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix sérieuse s'il était son père. Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid qui la fit frissonner et embrassa Adelia qui n'osa rien dire, mais qui considéra sa petite fille d'un air mi-effrayé mi-amusé par l'audace dont elle faisait preuve envers son Maître. Depuis ce jour, Amethie ne posa plus jamais ce genre de questions. Elle reçut l'éducation qui seyait à chaque Sang-Pure, parachevée par un apprentissage précoce de tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire, et grandit avec pour seul modèle celui de sa Mangemort de mère. Elle ne voyait jamais d'autres enfants, elle sortait rarement du domaine, jamais personne ne venait au Manoir, sinon les visites occasionnelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle apprit très tôt à haïr les Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbes, et les traîtres à leur sang. Ils étaient différents d'elles, ils lui étaient inférieurs et ne méritaient rien d'autre que son mépris. Amethie fréquentait très peu les autres enfants de Mangemorts, ils étaient tous plus âgés qu'elle : Malefoy, Black, Avery, Lestrange, Mulciber. Certains étaient même déjà à Poudlard. La plupart de ces familles ignorait de toute façon qu'Adelia Praepes avait une fille.

Tout changea pour elle lorsqu'elle entra à Poudlard. Sans trop de surprise, elle fût envoyée à Serpentard. Elle qui n'avait jamais vénéré que sa mère et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et méprisé le reste, ne jugea pas nécessaire de traiter le reste autrement que des elfes de maison. Sang-de-Bourbes, traîtres à leur sang et sang-mêlés de Poudlard n'eurent donc droit qu'à son dédain. Elle ne s'entendait qu'avec les Serpentards et quelques Sang-Purs de Serdaigle. Son nom lui offrait quelques considérations parmi les élèves de sa maison, aussi ne tarda-t-elle pas à rejoindre le groupe d'un certain Regulus Black, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et de Rabastan Lestrange, tous deux en cinquième année, et qui affichaient des opinions très semblables aux siennes. Amethie était comme sa mère : une élève brillante, à la beauté qui promettait d'être sulfureuse, qui faisait l'admiration de tous ses professeurs, malgré une tendance prononcée pour l'insolence et l'indiscipline. Adulée par ses condisciples de Serpentard, peu appréciée par le reste de Poudlard, qui ne se permettait pourtant pas de la critiquer. Amethie et ses amis les effrayaient : on racontait qu'ils touchaient à la magie noire, que leurs parents étaient tous Mangemorts, qu'eux-mêmes en deviendraient sitôt leur scolarité achevée. Dans ces années de terreur, Lord Voldemort était au faîte de sa puissance, et personne n'osait critiquer ouvertement Regulus Black, Rabastan Lestrange, Amethie Praepes ou le reste de leur groupe.

Lorsque Regulus, Rabastan et les autres Serpentards de son année quittèrent Poudlard – pour devenir entre autres Mangemorts –, Amethie prit rapidement la tête du petit groupe.

Ce fût l'été suivant sa cinquième année, après avoir reçu toutes ses BUSES avec plusieurs Optimal, qu'Amethie reçut la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait jamais espéré être marquée avant d'avoir achevé sa scolarité. Bien sûr, elle était prête à devenir une Mangemort, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas avant la fin de Poudlard. Pourtant, Voldemort semblait être sûr de sa victoire sur le Ministère, sur la communauté sorcière toute entière, aussi avait-il jugé utile d'avoir un Mangemort à l'intérieur même de Poudlard, en plus du jeune Severus Rogue, qui avait réussi à se faire embaucher en tant que professeur de potions. Voldemort connaissait parfaitement Amethie, et savait qu'elle saurait duper Dumbledore, le seul sorcier dont il se méfiait vraiment, le seul qui lui opposait une résistance des plus tenaces. Le vieux fou ne pourrait pas imaginer un seul instant qu'une enfant, même aux idées ouvertement pro Sang-Pur, puisse être une Mangemort. Il ne pourrait concevoir une telle cruauté. Il croyait trop en la bonté, aux secondes chances, ce genre de choses. Ce qui causerait sa perte et la chute de Poudlard.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'Adelia ou Amethie n'eurent de nouvelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme tous les étés, Adelia approfondissait les connaissances de sa fille en magie noire, lui enseignant chaque année des sortilèges plus complexes. Adelia ne reparla pas à sa fille de la nuit où elle avait été marquée. On ne discutait pas les ordres du Maître ; et, malgré une légère pointe de jalousie, elle éprouvait de la fierté pour Amethie, devant l'avenir radieux qui se profilait pour sa fille, à l'encontre de ce que tous avaient prédit à la naissance de cette enfant illégitime. Amethie ferait la fierté de son nom, du sang pur des Praepes qui coulait dans ses veines, et que celui de son Sang-de-Bourbe de père n'avait pu altérer.

C'est ainsi que moins d'une semaine après la visite du Lord au Manoir, Adelia annonça à sa fille qu'un hibou avait déposé le matin même une missive annonçant qu'elles devraient toutes les deux se rendre à une réunion dans deux jours. Amethie hocha calmement la tête mais laissa un léger sourire filtrer sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Amethie était prête, elle avait revêtu son uniforme de Mangemort, que les elfes de maison avaient taillé sur mesure pour elle. Elle se sentit légèrement intimidée lorsqu'elle plaça d'un coup de baguette magique le masque qui lui recouvrit le visage. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension la saisit lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa mère, elle aussi vêtue de son costume de Mangemort, dans le grand hall du Manoir. Adelia lui saisit le bras et les deux femmes transplanèrent.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent devant les grilles d'une immense demeure, qui semblait perdue au milieu de la campagne environnante. Comme s'il s'était agit de fumée, Amethie et sa mère traversèrent les imposantes grilles de fer forgé. La jeune fille sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine au rythme de ses pas, alors même que sa Marque des Ténèbres commençait à la brûler, comme pour la presser plus encore de retrouver son Maître.

Dans une vaste salle de réception, plusieurs dizaines de silhouettes encapuchonnées, dont le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter, se tenaient face à un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, assis dans un large fauteuil, et qui scrutait l'assemblée d'un air indéchiffrable. Chaque nouveau venu allait le saluer avant de rejoindre le reste des Mangemorts ; aussi, suivant l'exemple de sa mère, Amethie alla s'incliner devant lui et baisa le bas de sa robe. Lorsqu'elle se releva, ses yeux bleus croisèrent à travers les fentes de son masque le regard rougeoyant qui sembla la sonder et la reconnaître, comme s'il lisait chacune de ses pensées. Troublée, la jeune fille s'écarta rapidement et se fondit dans la masse des Mangemorts. Quelques autres vinrent saluer leur Maître puis celui-ci se leva et d'un geste, fit taire l'assemblée.  
- Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts. Si je vous ai fait venir masqués aujourd'hui, c'est que nous allons faire une petite... excursion.

Quelques rires retentirent dans la salle, mais Voldemort esquissa un geste et aussitôt le silence se fit.  
- Comme vous le savez, la résistance de la communauté sorcière s'effondre. Nous sommes presque au but... presque. Le Ministère est sur le point de tomber, personne n'ose s'opposer à nous, sinon les quelques fous de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais ils ont dû essuyer les pertes de certains de leurs meilleurs effectifs il y a peu ; et Poudlard, le dernier endroit "sûr" du monde sorcier... Poudlard est infiltré par deux de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance et Amethie rougit derrière son masque.  
- Ce soir, reprit le Lord Noir d'une voix calme, nous attaquerons le village d'Aberdeen. Notre espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix nous a informés que les frères Prewett, qui se jouent de nous depuis plusieurs années, s'y cachent. Cependant, ni l'Ordre ni le Ministère ne doivent intervenir. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous diviser. Un quart d'entre vous se rendra à Exmoor, un autre à Blackpool, et le troisième à Maidenhead. Votre objectif sera de faire diversion : pillez, torturez, tuez les Sangs-de-Bourbe et tous ceux qui se dresseront sur votre chemin, créez quelques Inferi...  
- La routine ! railla un Mangemort.  
- Exactement, Nott, reprit Voldemort d'une voix douce. Ainsi, l'Ordre et le Ministère ne sauront plus où donner de la tête. Le dernier quart, vous vous occuperez des Prewett, et des quelques Sangs-de-Bourbe alentour pour faire bonne mesure.

Les Mangemorts exprimèrent leur approbation, hochant la tête, parlant avec excitation de leur mission à venir avec leurs voisins directs ; l'expédition s'annonçait importante, permettant de laisser libre-cours à leur folie sanguinaire.  
- Maître, demanda une voix féminine avec vénération. Prendrez-vous part à l'expédition ?  
- Je me rendrai moi-même à Aberdeen, Adelia, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire froid.

Adelia Praepes poussa un cri de ravissement. Un autre Mangemort interrogea :  
- Permettez-moi de faire partie de votre groupe, Maître. J'ai un compte personnel à régler avec Gideon Prewett et je serais fort aise de faire partie de ceux qui régleront définitivement son sort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres donna son approbation. Amethie avait reconnu la voix de Rabastan Lestrange. Elle savait que les Prewett avait tué il y a quelques mois de cela son ami d'enfance, Evan Rosier, un autre Mangemort. Elle éprouvait une certaine admiration pour Rabastan : le jeune homme était brillant, très doué en magie, d'une grande famille de Sang-Purs, et un Mangemort prometteur. Et loin d'être désagréable physiquement. Ils s'étaient revus de temps à autre depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et le groupe de Serpentards qu'il lui avait légué, généralement à des déjeuners ou des soirées entre les plus grandes familles de Sang-Purs d'Angleterre.  
Tirant Amethie de ses pensées, la voix de Voldemort donna ses ordres, implacable :  
- Bellatrix et Yaxley, vous prendrez la direction du groupe pour Blackpool. Avery, avec Rodolphus pour Maidenhead. Selwyn et Nott, je vous laisse Exmoor. Avec moi, Dolohov, Rabastan, Mulciber, Adelia, Rogue, Jugson, Travers, Malefoy et Praepes. Voyez pour le reste, je veux que vous soyez une quinzaine par groupe.

Un mouvement de baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et soudain la pièce changea. Les Mangemorts se retrouvèrent en groupe autour des chefs d'expédition que Voldemort avait désignés.  
- Nous allons tous transplaner au même moment. Je veux que chaque groupe attaque immédiatement, ordonna-t-il aux trois groupes qu'il avait répartis, avant de s'expliquer avec la dizaine de Mangemorts qui l'entourait, nous devons attendre que l'Ordre et les Aurors s'en prennent d'abord aux autres. Au moment où les Prewett sortiront pour transplaner, nous attaquerons. Venez.

Ses partisans sortirent à la suite de Voldemort jusque dans le parc, franchirent le portail de fer forgé et, lorsque chacun fût prêt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres donna le signal, et la cinquantaine de Mangemorts transplana dans un parfait ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4 Counting bodies like sheep

**Et un autre petit chapitre au temps des Mangemorts tous tout-puissants (ah la belle époque... ou pas ^^)**  
**en fait dans un sadisme total et pleinement assumé, j'alterne normalement les 2 époques rien que pour vous embrouillez mais comme je suis d'humeur guillerette (ou plutôt pour des raisons techniques), ce chapitre suit le précédent.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Counting bodies like sheep**

_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,_  
_ See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do._

_ Count the bodies like sheep_

_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons_

_Count the bodies like sheep_

[Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums - A Perfect Circle]

* * *

En dépit de sa sérénité apparente, les pensées de la jeune fille tourbillonnaient en une ronde infinie dans son esprit et son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine à un rythme effréné. Les sentiments se mêlaient étrangement. Angoisse. Excitation. Attente. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et une espèce de joie sauvage et frénétique qui surpassait le reste, qui emportait tout aussi sûrement qu'une bourrasque.

Dissimulée par l'obscurité, plaquée contre un mur, Amethie Praepes porta son regard sur la petite place déserte qui s'étendait devant elle. Au numéro 23 de Bristle Place résidaient les frères Prewett, pour l'instant inconscients du drame qui allait se jouer d'ici peu. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le Mangemort à sa droite et malgré la pénombre environnante, elle perçut le clin d'œil malicieux que lui adressa Rabastan Lestrange. Amethie voulut lui adresser un sourire en retour mais ne réussit qu'à afficher une grimace un peu forcée sur ses lèvres qui lui semblèrent soudain très sèches.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle constata que les Mangemorts, répartis par groupe de deux, commençaient à s'agiter. Imitée par Rabastan, elle repositionna le masque de Mangemort sur son visage pâle juste à temps pour remarquer que deux silhouettes masculines se tenaient à présent sur le seuil du numéro 23.  
- Bonsoir, fit une voix sur leur gauche.

Surpris, les deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient visiblement à transplaner s'arrêtèrent à la lisière du halo de lumière d'un lampadaire et pointèrent leur baguette en direction de la voix.  
- Qui est-là ? demanda l'un des frères Prewett – Amethie n'aurait su dire duquel il s'agissait. Montrez-vous.  
- Ce n'est que moi, Gideon, déclara un homme en sortant de l'obscurité, baguette baissée, mais bien en vue. Il ne portait pas son masque de Mangemort, aussi Amethie reconnut-elle sur le champ le long visage pâle aux traits tordus : Dolohov.  
- Antonin, l'identifia Gideon, sans pour autant abaisser sa baguette.  
- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda l'autre homme d'un ton suspicieux – Fabian Prewett. Un problème au Ministère ?

Dolohov se mit soudainement à rire pour une raison connue de lui seul.  
- Le Ministère ! cracha-t-il. À vrai dire, je suis venu avec quelques amis...

Au loin, sur la gauche d'Amethie, un cri perça soudain le silence. Un cri de frayeur. Un cri de pure terreur.  
- Mes amis, expliqua Dolohov avec un sourire cruel.

L'un des frères Prewett leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort sur Dolohov, mais une voix traînante derrière lui le fit stopper son geste.  
- Si j'étais toi, Traître-à-ton-sang, ce qui, Merlin merci, n'arrivera jamais, je m'enquerrais d'abord des fameux amis d'Antonin.

Seul un des deux frères se retourna pour se positionner dos-à-dos avec l'autre et fit face au nouveau venu. Ce-dernier portait un masque mais Amethie l'avait reconnu à sa voie trainante : Lucius Malefoy. Prewett esquissa une grimace en remarquant qu'il avait affaire à un Mangemort et lança, acerbe :  
- Remarque, Gideon, que je me trompe rarement sur le compte de tes collègues du Ministère.  
- Je te l'accorde pour celui-ci, acquiesça-t-il avec légèreté. Messieurs, nous sommes navrés mais nous devrons en finir rapidement avec vous. Quelques affaires nous attendent et vous êtes plus un agaçant contretemps qu'autre chose, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Immédiatement, Dolohov fendit l'air de sa baguette d'un sortilège informulé, traçant une longue flamme dont la couleur violette ne présageait rien d'autre que de la magie noire, mais Gideon la dévia avec une facilité déconcertante. Les deux frères se mirent en position de combat et commencèrent à lancer des sorts sur leurs adversaires, la surprenante couleur de feu de leurs cheveux étincelant sous la lumière crue du réverbère.

Amethie vit Travers et Jugson tenter d'attaquer les deux sorciers par surprise, mais ce-dernier eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette que Fabian lui envoya un sortilège qui le laissa à terre. Elle sentit soudain une pression sur son bras et tourna la tête vers Rabastan qui lui souffla malicieusement :  
- Nous ne serons pas de trop.

Amethie acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit dans l'obscurité le jeune homme qui avançait vers le centre de la place. Fabian et Gideon luttaient dos-à-dos, parant et ripostant aux sorts que leur lançaient simultanément Dolohov, Malefoy et Travers. Concentré sur ses trois adversaires, Fabian n'aperçut Rabastan et Amethie qu'au dernier moment et son _Protego_ lancé trop tardivement ne réussit pas à stopper complètement le sort du jeune homme, qui entailla profondément son épaule droite.  
- Cinq contre deux ? Lâches, fit placidement remarquer Fabian, grimaçant pourtant de douleur.

Les cinq Mangemorts encerclèrent les frères Prewett, les harassant de sortilèges, mais les deux hommes, malgré leur infériorité numérique et la blessure de Fabian, tenaient bon. Dans un premier temps, Amethie se contentait de parer les sorts qui fusaient dans sa direction, mais bien vite, prise dans la furie et l'excitation du combat, elle se mit à lancer des sortilèges de magie de plus en plus noire en direction des deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant surpassait tous les entraînements, toutes les leçons qu'elle avait reçus jusqu'à présent. Le sentiment de satisfaction qui l'habitait habituellement lorsqu'elle réussissait quelques sortilèges de magie noire était décuplé, remplacé par un sentiment de puissance qui la grisait, qui la faisait se sentir invincible. Elle était une Praepes, et elle allait montrer au monde entier ce que cela signifiait.

Soudain, un _Endoloris_ de Rabastan réussit à percer les défenses de Fabian et l'homme s'écroula sur le sol tant la puissance du sortilège était importante, tant la douleur était forte. Gideon voulut venir en aide à son frère mais, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Dolohov fut plus rapide.

Le jet de lumière verte frappa Fabian en pleine poitrine, dont les yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Gideon lorsqu'il ne put que contempler la vie quitter le corps de son frère.

La colère sembla décupler les forces de Gideon et il reprit le combat avec une ardeur toute nouvelle. Un sortilège bleu frappa en même temps les bustes de Dolohov et de Malefoy, les projetant avec violence à quelques mètres de la zone de duel, puis Gideon stupéfixia d'un mouvement de baguette un Travers inattentif. Amethie vit Rabastan se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge. L'ancien Serpentard éclata de rire et se moqua :  
- Un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui utilise un Sortilège Impardonnable ? Tu me surprends agréablement, Prewett !

Le deuxième _Endoloris_ le frappa en pleine poitrine et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Il était manifeste que Gideon voulait le faire payer pour les autres, venger la mort de Fabian. La haine qui brûlait dans ses yeux montrait clairement qu'il ne s'arrêterait probablement pas de torturer le jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne devienne fou, avant que son corps ne soit plus qu'une coquille vide.

Amethie regardait le spectacle avec stupéfaction ; elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la scène. Elle pouvait ressentir les ondes de haine pure que diffusait Gideon et cela la fascinait. Elle se sentait incapable d'affronter un sorcier d'une telle trempe.

- _Tue-le_, siffla une voix froide dans sa tête. _Il est en train de le torturer, il le mérite._

Amethie prit subitement conscience de la situation et s'approcha du sorcier, hésitante.  
- _Il ne fait pas attention à toi, tu ne peux pas échouer. Souviens-toi de la puissance qui t'habitait tout à l'heure. Imagine sa souffrance. Prends-y du plaisir._

Comme dans un rêve, Amethie se vit lever sa baguette magique.  
- _Tue-le !_ ordonna une dernière fois la voix.  
- AVADA KEDAVRA !

L'éclair de lumière verte frappa Gideon en pleine poitrine, et Amethie eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de panique dans ses yeux lorsqu'il croisa son regard et réalisa ce qu'il se passait, avant qu'il ne s'effondre, mort.

Amethie tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut à travers le brouillard de puissance qui semblait occulter chacun de ses sens deux silhouettes de Mangemorts qui encadraient celle, imposante, d'un sorcier sans capuche, dégageant une aura de force incroyable. Lord Voldemort, tenant un Moldu muet de terreur par le col, eut un regard brillant de satisfaction malsaine lorsqu'il croisa la lueur de folie qui dansait dans les fascinants yeux bleus d'Amethie.


	5. Chapter 5 If U Seek Amy

**Chapitre 5 - If You Seek Amy**

_Have you seen Amy tonight?_

_If You Seek Amy tonight_

_So tell me if you've seen her_  
_ (Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like)_  
_ Cause I've been waiting here forever_  
_ (Let me know where she was going I don't mind)_

[If You Seek Amy - Britney Spears]

* * *

_Mardi 24 novembre 1994._

- Amy, pourriez-vous m'apporter la potion _Asseptus_, s'il vous plaît ?

Amy Valden acheva d'appliquer la potion désinflammatoire sur le visage de Cédric Diggory, lui adressa un sourire, puis sortit de derrière le paravent de voile. Elle attrapa une fiole contenant un liquide violet posée parmi une multitude de flacons sur une table d'appoint au centre de la tente. La jeune femme entra ensuite dans un nouvel espace entouré d'un paravent de tissu et demanda à l'infirmière :  
- Voulez-vous que je m'en charge, Poppy ? Mademoiselle Delacour souhaite qu'on réexamine sa blessure.  
- Elle n'a qu'une brûlure très légère au niveau de la jambe, soupira Madame Pomfresh. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Quoique je pourrais lui administrer une potion calmante, cela nous ferait sans doute le plus grand bien...

Amy s'écarta en souriant pour laisser passer l'infirmière et s'approcha de son patient. Elle fut frappée par l'âge du garçon, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, puis se souvint que le quatrième concurrent – chose déjà étrange pour un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – n'était en effet pas majeur. Les cheveux noirs fichtrement ébouriffés, les lunettes rondes et, plus que tout, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front lui firent réaliser qu'elle avait affaire à Harry Potter, le Survivant. Comme mus par un réflexe, ses doigts se resserrèrent un instant sur la baguette magique dans sa poche, mais Amy se reprit bien vite et relâcha la pression qu'exerçaient ses doigts sur le fin morceau de bois.

Elle s'approcha du garçon, jeta un regard critique sur son épaule dénudée. Amy nota qu'il faisait à peine attention à elle lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette magique vers la blessure et murmura un sort d'analyse. Elle remit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, déboucha la fiole de potion et fit remarquer :  
- La pointe du Magyar n'a fait qu'effleurer ton épaule, tu es plutôt chanceux.

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire crispé pour montrer qu'il était plutôt dubitatif.  
- Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne souffres pas, reprit Amy, compatissante. Mais ta blessure n'est que superficielle. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà eu des patients, une équipe de dresseurs qui travaillait en Roumanie : ils ont tenté de rattraper un Magyar à pointes adulte qui s'était détaché de son enclos... Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, je te l'assure. Attention, ça va un peu piquer.

Le garçon ravala son sourire lorsque la jeune médicomage lui appliqua la compresse imbibée de liquide violet sur son épaule gauche et que celle-ci se mit à fumer et à piquer. La jeune femme formula ensuite un sort de guérison complexe. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry constata que la plaie commençait déjà à cicatriser.  
- Merci, souffla-t-il.  
- Le jury ne va pas tarder à donner les notes. Tu devrais y aller, suggéra la jeune femme.

Harry Potter se leva, remit sa robe de sorcier en place et, après avoir hoché la tête en guise de remerciement, sortit de la tente. Amy soupira et passa ses mains fines sur son visage. Elle se sentait terriblement migraineuse depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle sortit de derrière le paravent de toile et vit que la tente était désormais vide de tout autre occupant, Potter et une tignasse rousse venant de disparaître à l'instant. Madame Pomfresh devait probablement être rentrée à l'infirmerie soigner quelques supporters qui s'étaient évanouis de frayeur et Amy soupira en songeant qu'il lui faudrait retrouver seule le chemin de l'infirmerie.

D'un coup de baguette, elle remit de l'ordre dans la tente, et toutes les fioles de potions volèrent en direction de deux imposantes malles afin de s'y ranger bien sagement. Satisfaite, Amy sortit de la tente qui se trouvait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, juste à côté de l'enclos, aussi la jeune femme décida-t-elle d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux quatre dragons. Ces créatures l'avaient toujours fascinée, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle n'aurait su dire d'où venait cette attirance pour les animaux dangereux, avec une préférence marquée pour le genre reptilien, mais c'est ce qui l'avait poussée à se spécialiser dans ses études en médicomagie pour les soins aux blessures par créatures magiques, domaine où elle se montrait véritablement douée.

À travers une fente de l'enclos, elle aperçut les dresseurs qui s'apprêtaient autour des quatre dragons. Elle esquissa un sourire ravi en remarquant le Magyar à pointes dans un coin. Il semblait donner du fil à retordre à ses gardiens, et il était de ce fait d'autant plus fascinant qu'il avait l'air particulièrement coriace.  
- Charmantes créatures, fit remarquer une voix froide dans son dos.

Amy sursauta comme une enfant prise en train de faire une bêtise, et se retourna lentement. Severus Rogue la fixait d'un air méfiant aussi lui sourit-elle de plus belle en retour.  
- Cessez de me regarder avec cet air suspicieux, professeur Rogue. Vous passez votre vie penché sur un chaudron, j'ai bien le droit de m'intéresser à quelques innocents dragons.

Elle remarqua alors qu'un homme se tenait à côté de Rogue et qu'il affichait un sourire légèrement goguenard en direction du maître des cachots. Il était grand, vêtu élégamment, les cheveux d'un blond très clair attachés en catogan, le visage pâle aux traits aristocratiques, et affichait un air légèrement hautain.  
- Je ne crois pas que tu nous aies présentés, Severus, fit remarquer l'inconnu d'une voix traînante.

Etrangement, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, cette phrase sonnait faux aux oreilles d'Amy. Rogue s'exécuta sommairement.  
- Amy Valden, médicomage assistante pour le Tournoi. Lucius Malefoy.

L'homme lui serra la main sans la quitter des yeux et Amy fut légèrement troublée par l'intensité du regard onyx qu'il fixait sur elle.  
- Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? demanda l'homme sans lui lâcher la main.

Décidément, c'était une habitude ici ! Sa tête ne leur revenait définitivement pas !  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle, confuse. Mais Amy mentait. Elle connaissait ces yeux d'un gris acier inimitable, mais impossible de savoir d'où. Elle ne connaissait le nom de Malefoy que de réputation – ce qui en disait déjà beaucoup sur le personnage – et n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais croisé un membre de cette famille.

Elle dégagea sa main de la poigne de ce Lucius Malefoy et se tourna vers Rogue, les lèvres plissées en une moue ironique.  
- Au fait, professeur, quels sont les résultats de l'épreuve ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que Potter se soit fait dévoré par ce charmant Magyar, tout à l'heure.  
- Premier ex-æquo avec Monsieur Krum, intervint la voix ravie du professeur Dumbledore, qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux.  
- Joli performance, en effet, fit remarquer un des deux hommes qui accompagnait le directeur de Poudlard.

Amy reconnut à sa plus grande stupéfaction le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge. À l'inverse, l'homme à la gauche de Dumbledore, aux traits acérés accentués par sa barbe d'un noir de jais taillée en pointe, ne lui disait strictement rien. Poliment, Dumbledore fit les présentations.  
- Cornelius, Igor, laissez-moi vous présenter Mademoiselle Valden, médicomage assistante pour le Tournoi.

La jeune femme serra la main du Ministre, légèrement intimidée. L'autre homme s'avança vers elle, lui prit la main, et, sans la lâcher des yeux, s'inclina légèrement afin de lui baiser galamment la main.  
- C'est un honneur, Mademoiselle, dit Karkaroff, son léger accent slave accentuant son côté charmeur.

Amy rosit face aux manières entreprenantes du nouveau venu, dont le regard insistant ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher d'elle.  
- Je crois que tu peux la lâcher, Karkaroff, interrompit une voix trainante.

Amy sentit le dénommé Karkaroff se crisper et lui lâcher la main pour faire face à Malefoy, qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué auparavant. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, et l'air sembla soudain se charger de haine et de suspicion. Amy nota l'air légèrement amusé de Rogue, mais ni Dumbledore ni Fudge ne semblèrent surpris face à un tel comportement de la part des deux hommes.  
- Cornelius, Mademoiselle Valden, nous feriez-vous l'honneur de rester pour le banquet ce soir ? demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

Amy comprit qu'il tentait de faire diversion tandis qu'il se remettait en marche et que Fudge et elle durent le suivre pour accepter poliment l'invitation. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient des trois hommes, la jeune femme entendit Dumbledore lui affirmer malicieusement :  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous aimez tant les dragons, mademoiselle, quand on voit l'effet que vous produisez sur la gente masculine...

Aux sourires amusés d'Amy et de Fudge, Dumbledore comprit avec un léger soulagement qu'il avait réussi à détourner l'attention de ses deux invités de l'étrange intérêt que les trois anciens Mangemorts portaient à la jeune femme.

Dès l'instant où les oreilles du directeur de Poudlard, du Ministre de la Magie et de la jeune médicomage furent hors de portée, Rogue se retourna brusquement vers Malefoy.  
- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.  
- Je suis comme toi, Severus. Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part mais je suis bien incapable de te dire où, avoua Malefoy, concentré en une vaine tentative de se rappeler où il avait pu rencontrer la jeune femme auparavant.

Devant l'air frustré de ses deux anciens compagnons de meurtre, Karkaroff se permit d'esquisser un sourire suffisant. Rogue leva un sourcil, interrogateur :  
- Tu la connais ?  
- Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant, avoua Karkaroff, pour ajouter, légèrement pédant, mais j'ai suffisamment fait la cour à sa mère pour pouvoir reconnaître ces yeux-là entre mille... J'ignorais cependant que sa fille était encore en vie.

Devant l'air surpris de Rogue et de Malefoy, Igor Karkaroff précisa, avec une arrogance emprunte de franchise.  
- Je ne sais fichtrement pas comment elle s'est retrouvée là, ni pourquoi elle se cache derrière un nom qui respire l'ascendance Sang-de-Bourbe à dix lieues à la ronde. Mais elle ressemble tellement à sa mère qu'il est impossible de douter que nous venons de nous adresser à la fille d'Adelia Praepes.

* * *

**Un rencard avec Karkaroff par review... S'il y a des intéressées ! :P**


	6. Chapter 6 ET

**C'est reparti pour 1981 pour un certain temps :)**

**Pour les besoins de cette histoire, Tonks est un peu plus âgée et entre donc à Poudlard 3 ans plus tôt que précisé dans EHP. La chanceuse, la plupart des jeunes sorciers n'attendent qu'une chose, aller à Poudlard le plus vite possible.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - E.T.**

_You're so hypnotizing_  
_ Could you be the devil_  
_ Could you be an angel_

_They say be afraid you're not like the others_

_You open my eyes and I'm ready to go_

_Kiss me, kiss me, infect me with your love and_  
_ Fill me with your poison_

_for you I risk it all, all!_

[E.T. - Katy Perry]

* * *

_Août 1981_.

_Les rayons du soleil franchissaient la barrière des persiennes pour venir effleurer la peau d'ivoire d'une jeune fille profondément endormie, reposant sur un grand et luxueux lit à baldaquin, au milieu de draps en satin froissés. Soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une petite créature, l'air passablement effrayée. Craintive, l'elfe de maison se dirigea vers la dormeuse et la secoua doucement par le bras.  
- La Maîtresse doit se réveiller, Maîtresse._

_La belle endormie protesta dans son sommeil contre cette intrusion dans la délectation de son univers onirique et ferma les yeux avec plus de détermination :  
- Mmm... Encore cinq minutes, Peny.  
- Il faut que la Maîtresse se réveille, insista la petite elfe de maison, de plus en plus paniquée. Le Seigneur est ici et il a ordonné à Peny de ramener la Maîtresse, vite, très vite.  
- Le Seigneur ? grommela la dormeuse en ouvrant un œil, avant de s'écrier lorsque son cerveau finit par connecter l'information à son instinct de survie. LE SEIGNEUR DES TENÈBRES ?_

_Subitement complètement réveillée, la jeune fille se releva brusquement, sauta à bas de son lit et enfila la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle jeta à peine un regard à son reflet avant de s'élancer hors de sa chambre vers les escaliers. Le rouge aux joues dû à la course qui suivit son brusque réveil, légèrement échevelée, la jeune fille stoppa net au milieu de l'escalier menant au vaste hall d'entrée lorsqu'elle aperçut son visiteur, patientant accoudé à la rampe d'escalier, en train de l'observer, un sourire légèrement amusé flottant sur ses lèvres pâles. Reprenant sa descente d'un pas plus mesuré, la jeune fille arriva à la hauteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le salua d'une révérence.  
- Maître, commença-t-elle précipitamment. Je... je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ignorais votre... venue et... et Mère est partie pour une bonne partie de la journée ! Je peux aller la chercher si vous le souhaitez, elle est..._

_La jeune fille stoppa subitement son flot de paroles lorsque Lord Voldemort leva posément une main pour la faire taire.  
- Du calme, Amethie, du calme. Ce n'est pas Adelia que je suis venu voir, mais toi.  
- Moi ? répéta Amethie Praepes, surprise._

_En cet instant, elle n'aurait su dire si son affolement se calmait ou empirait. Mais son cœur se remit à battre avec une ardeur nouvelle, teintée d'excitation et de fierté, aux paroles de son Maître.  
- J'ai une mission à te confier._

_En habitué, Voldemort l'entraîna comme s'il était le maître des lieux vers le petit salon aux luxueuses boiseries et à l'ameublement confortable. Pour se donner une contenance, Amethie exigea de Peny qu'elle leur apporte quelques rafraichissements, puis s'adossa à l'accoudoir d'un épais fauteuil et tourna un visage attentif vers son Maître.  
- Je voulais d'abord te féliciter pour l'autre soir, reprit Voldemort d'une voix égale. Tu m'as conforté dans mon choix._

_Amethie s'autorisa un sourire sincèrement ravi.  
- À présent que tu as fait tes preuves, je vais pouvoir te confier la mission pour laquelle je t'ai choisie. Tu es la seule à pouvoir la remplir, alors ne me déçois pas. Dès que tu seras à Poudlard, je veux que tu recrutes mes prochains Mangemorts, que tu convainques ceux qui partagent nos idéaux mais qui n'osent pas franchir le pas, que tu en rallies d'autres à notre cause. Je sais que tu as les capacités et suffisamment d'ascendance et de persuasion pour mener à bien la mission qui t'attend ; je veux une bonne partie de Poudlard sous ma coupe, prête à se soulever lorsque j'attaquerai.  
- Je suis très honorée par votre confiance, Maître, répondit humblement Amethie. Je ne faillirai pas à ma mission, je vous le jure.  
- Ne me déçois pas, conclut Lord Voldemort, implacable._

_Ce fut à cet instant que Peny revint dans le petit salon, portant un plateau de rafraichissements. L'elfe de maison s'approcha timidement des deux sorciers mais, d'un mouvement de baguette, Voldemort fit léviter deux verres dans leur direction avant d'expulser brutalement la petite créature de la pièce par magie._

_Amethie accepta d'un sourire poli le verre que lui offrit le Mage Noir et le porta à ses lèvres sans quitter de ses fascinants yeux bleus son interlocuteur. Le breuvage franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et lui brûla agréablement la gorge. Whisky Pur-Feu. Et soudain l'atmosphère sembla se réchauffer quelque peu. La jeune fille sentit que Lord Voldemort la détaillait du regard, comme s'il la jaugeait, s'arrêtant sur chaque courbe de son corps. La jeune fille suivait dans les yeux du sorcier le cheminement de son regard, fascinée par la lumière rouge qui s'y embrasait peu à peu. Lorsque les yeux du Mage Noir voulurent croiser les siens, le regard de la jeune fille avait déjà dérivé inconsciemment vers les lèvres du sorcier. Amethie entendit un bruit de verre brisé, sentit un souffle chaud caresser son visage, et l'instant d'après des lèvres s'emparaient avidement des siennes, en un baiser exigeant, possessif, qui réclamait tout d'elle, la moindre parcelle de son attention, la moindre parcelle de son énergie, la moindre parcelle de son être. Lord Voldemort possédait déjà son intelligence, son corps et son âme, et il semblait qu'en cet instant il prétendait à plus encore._

_Des mains longues et fines la tirèrent à lui avant de la plaquer quelques instants plus tard, presque avec violence, contre un mur de pierres froides. Les lèvres du sorcier toujours sur les siennes semblaient déverser un poison dans son sang, s'insinuant à une vitesse folle dans ses veines, l'invitant à la folie pure, à une aliénation absolue et exclusive de tout ce qu'elle était. Lorsque le Lord Noir approfondit leur baiser, le peu de lucidité qu'il restait à Amethie s'enfuit en l'informant aimablement qu'elle n'exerçait désormais plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même. Elle n'était plus que déraison, plus que folie à l'état brut.  
- Amethie ?_

_La voix pourtant douce sembla claquer, implacable, les lèvres aliénantes se détachèrent des siennes, comme un dur retour à la réalité et la jeune fille prit aussitôt conscience de l'incongruité de la situation. Elle était acculée à un mur par nul autre que Lord Voldemort, les mains du sorcier posées sur les hanches de la jeune fille, la maintenant possessivement contre lui, les propres mains de la jeune fille enfouies dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme, leurs respirations saccadées se heurtant l'une à l'autre, les yeux hagards de la jeune Praepes vissés dans ceux, impassibles – bien que s'y attarda une lueur rougeâtre – du Mage Noir.  
- Amethie ? appela une nouvelle fois depuis le hall d'entrée la voix que la jeune fille reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère._

_L'instinct de survie fut le premier élément à réintégrer l'esprit d'Amethie, aussi ôta-t-elle rapidement ses mains de la chevelure du sorcier. Lord Voldemort esquissa un sourire légèrement narquois, attrapa les mains d'Amethie et les maintint fermement contre elle ; puis lui porta le coup de grâce en posant une dernière fois, avec une douceur infinie et inconcevable de la part du sorcier qu'il était, ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de la lâcher brusquement et de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant une jeune fille affaissée contre le mur, pantelante et profondément troublée._

* * *

Amethie cligna des yeux pour chasser ce souvenir de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur les autres occupants du wagon. Nous étions le premier septembre 1981 et le Poudlard Express filait à vive allure en direction de l'école de sorcellerie. Sur les six garçons, cinq étaient à Serpentard et le dernier à Serdaigle, à l'instar de la seule autre occupante féminine du compartiment. Ils étaient tous sans exception les rejetons d'illustres familles de sorciers au Sang-Pur : Erwan McDoghart, un écossais aux cheveux cuivrés ; Raphaël de Vercy, un français qui avait rejoint Poudlard en seconde année ; Peter Glasgow et Anasto Wendier, deux cousins bâtis sur le même modèle d'armoire à glace ; Perceval et Abigail Maufay, les deux Serdaigles, frère et sœur, les cheveux d'un blond très pâle. Charles Desburgh, enfin, le plus Serpentard de tous, l'air constamment supérieur, un sourire narquois toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres pâles. Mis à part Perceval Maufay et Charles Desburgh qui allaient entamer leur septième année, ils entraient tous en sixième année.

Ils constituaient les plus proches amis d'Amethie, sa garde rapprochée en quelque sorte, ceux qui étaient depuis le commencement, au temps de Regulus Black et de Rabastan Lestrange. Ils partageaient les mêmes opinions sur les Sang-de-Bourbes et la magie noire, la même admiration pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi Amethie était-elle persuadée qu'ils seraient les premiers à rejoindre les rangs du Lord Noir si elle parvenait à les convaincre habilement. Car c'était une chose de malmener quelques Sang-de-Bourbes en cachette, cela en était une autre de devenir Mangemort. Et le fossé était souvent plus large que l'on ne le croyait. La mission d'Amethie consistait à le leur faire franchir.

McDoghart était en train de se vanter d'un nouveau sortilège de magie noire que son père lui avait montré pendant les vacances lorsque Charles Desburgh le stoppa d'un geste de la main.  
- Au fait, vous avez appris ce qui est arrivé aux frères Prewett cet été ? Le Ministère a tenté de minimiser l'information mais cela n'a pas échappé à Père ; ces satanés rouquins nous avaient causés assez d'ennuis par le passé pour qu'on lève un verre aux chers Mangemorts qui nous ont rendu ce service !

Le sourire amusé qui se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune Praepes n'échappa pas à Charles qui continua sur sa lancée.  
- Évidemment, notre chère Amethie en sait plus que quiconque sur le sujet !

Il était de notoriété dans leur groupe que la mère d'Amethie était une Mangemort ; c'était le secret qu'ils partageaient. Ils n'en parlaient jamais clairement à voix haute, ils ne faisaient qu'esquisser le fait chaque fois qu'il leur arrivait de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses fidèles.  
- Il semblerait qu'ils se soient bien battus pour des Traîtres-à-leur-Sang, concéda Amethie, souriant toujours.

Tous les garçons, excepté Charles burent ses paroles avec une admiration non dissimulée lorsque la jeune fille leur raconta ce que sa mère était censée lui avoir rapporté. La jeune fille gardait évidement pour elle le fait qu'elle-même était à présent une Mangemort. Les récits des exploits des Mangemorts parcouraient les rangs des partisans du Lord Noir à une vitesse impressionnante après leur exécution – aussi l'anonymat de chacun était-il la plupart du temps préservé, sauf lorsque certains choisissaient de se pavaner comme des paons suite à leur hauts-faits.

Charles affichait un sourire complice. Amethie était en effet la seule de leur groupe à savoir que le père du garçon était lui aussi un Mangemort, et que, de ce fait, le combat n'avait pas manqué de parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Abigail, quant à elle, gardait un air neutre. Elle était la seule véritable amie d'Amethie, celle qui connaissait le mieux la jeune fille, aux instants où la façade de la brillante, sulfureuse, et très admirée Amethie Praepes se craquelait. Elle était d'une fidélité sans faille, bien qu'elle ne partageait pas les convictions des autres sur le sort qu'ils réservaient aux Sangs-de-Bourbe – en ce sens, elle affichait un air distant lorsqu'ils abordaient ce genre de sujet. Le trajet se poursuivit dans cette ambiance et le train arriva rapidement en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Le groupe se divisa en deux pour le transport en calèche et ce fut entourée d'Abigail, de Charles et de Perceval qu'Amethie pénétra dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Plusieurs têtes se retournaient sur leur passage tandis qu'ils s'avançaient jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, certains leur adressant des saluts admiratifs, polis ou timides, d'autres chuchotant furieusement ou craintivement sur leur passage. Amethie affichait un sourire satisfait en avançant parmi les tables d'un pas altier – elle suscitait l'admiration ou la crainte, mais jamais l'indifférence.

Les deux Maufay allèrent s'installer à la table de Serdaigle et Amethie s'assit en bout de la table des Serpentards, parmi son groupe d'amis, et Raphaël de Vercy entama une conversation sur les dragons – il en avait aperçu un en plein vol cet été, au-dessus de son château en Provence où il avait passé les vacances.

Amethie n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il disait. Le regard dans le vague, elle observait du coin de l'œil le directeur de Poudlard, assis au centre de la table des professeurs, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe parsemés de nombreuses mèches argentées scintillant à la lumière des chandelles. Elle se demandait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu juste, si Dumbledore – le seul qu'il ait jamais craint –, n'allait pas s'apercevoir qu'elle était une Mangemort ; comme si son regard qui vous donnait l'impression d'être scanné au rayons X n'allait pas manquer de remarquer la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son cœur qui battait furieusement.

La jeune fille s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir pu douter de son Maître, aussi reporta-t-elle son attention vers la file des premières années qui avançait timidement derrière le professeur McGonagall. Leur professeur de métamorphose s'arrêta au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs, et à proximité donc d'Amethie et de son groupe de Serpentards – chaque année, au banquet de rentrée, ils se plaçaient toujours en tête de table afin d'observer les nouveaux élèves à loisir.

La sous-directrice posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds, sur lequel elle déposa un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Amethie préféra se concentrer sur les nouveaux arrivants, cette année plus encore au vu de la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée. Elle eut un demi-sourire en les voyant sursauter lorsque le Choixpeau Magique se mit à parler et attendit patiemment que celui-ci achève son discours, où il leur recommanda, comme chaque année depuis que le monde sorcier était en guerre contre Voldemort, d'être unis face au danger.

La répartition commença avec Abriten, John, qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.  
- Sang-de-Bourbe, commenta McDoghart avec mépris.

Amethie écoutait d'une oreille attentive les commentaires de ses amis sur l'ascendance, la famille, et les rumeurs qui y étaient associées de chaque première année ; en tant que rejetons des meilleures familles de Grande-Bretagne, ils étaient une véritable mine d'informations. En plus d'une demi-douzaine de Serpentards et de trois Serdaigles fraichement répartis, deux autres enfants retinrent l'attention de la jeune sorcière.

- Tonks, Nymphadora.  
- C'est la fille d'Andromeda Black, chuchota Charles à sa droite. Elle a épousé un Sang-de-Bourbe, un certain Ted Tonks, c'est leur unique fille.  
- Je te parie que cette Traître-à-son-Sang va finir à Gryffondor, assura Anasto Wendier, narquois.

Amethie se redressa sur son banc, observant avec curiosité la nièce de Regulus, une jolie petite fille au visage en forme de cœur et à l'air extrêmement timide. Elle eut un haussement de sourcils admiratif lorsque les cheveux de la jeune fille, châtain clair à l'origine, virèrent au rouge vif quand elle renversa le tabouret à trois pieds en voulant s'asseoir dessus.  
- Métamorphomage, remarqua Raphaël de Vercy, lui aussi admiratif.

_Il me la faut_, pensa Amethie. _Même si elle doit être envoyée à Poufsouffle, il me la faut. Son talent peut être extrêmement utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres._ Et après tout, le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines.

Et en effet, la jeune Nymphadora Tonks fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. Amethie se mit à douter du talent du Choixpeau magique lorsqu'il envoya un Vrett, Wilfried à l'air particulièrement niais à Serdaigle. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall appela le dernier élève, un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. La jeune Praepes se sentit soudain étrangement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle réalisa que le petit William Weasley était le neveu de sa première victime, Gideon Prewett.

Elle sursauta à moitié lorsque le Choixpeau hurla un retentissant « Gryffondor ». Son appétit l'avait soudain quittée, aussi mangea-t-elle très peu lors du banquet. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait, une espèce de mélange de culpabilité agaçante et de satisfaction légèrement morbide. Perplexe, Amethie se perdit dans ses pensées pendant, sembla-t-il, un long moment puisque, lorsque Charles Desburgh la ramena enfin sur terre en agitant une main sous son regard absent, Dumbledore en était déjà à la fin de son discours de bienvenue.  
- Amethie, tu as entendu ? chuchota Charles.  
- Quoi ? interrogea Amethie sur le même ton, surprise. Lorsqu'elle s'isolait mentalement de la sorte, ses amis attendaient généralement qu'elle en sorte d'elle-même – un Impedimenta survient si facilement – sauf urgence.  
- Slughorn est remplacé, expliqua Perceval. Le poste de directeur de Serpentard et de professeur de potions est maintenant assuré par un certain Severus Rogue. On dit qu'il a d'abord postulé pour le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais...

Amethie n'écoutait plus. _« Poudlard est infiltré par deux de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts. »_, avait dit Lord Voldemort. C'était pourtant d'une évidence folle. Etrangement, au lieu de se trouver rassurée par la présence d'un de ses semblables, la jeune fille se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que devoir passer les deux prochaines années sous l'autorité de Severus Rogue, qui vouait aux Praepes – mère et fille – une haine innommable, n'avait rien de rassurant.

Sa sixième année ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos.

* * *

**Qui veut se faire réveiller par son elfe de maison qui vous annonce que vous avez le plus grand psychopathe que le monde sorcier est jamais porté qui vous attends dans votre hall d'entrée ?**  
**Rendez vous sur review !**  
**[Poussez pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde! ;)]**


	7. Chapter 7 Maneater

**Un chapitrounet nettement plus joyeux !**  
**Le rythme de publication se ralentit, mea culpa, mais heureusement pas l'inspiration! C'est à cause de la philo, tous ces DM, vous comprenez hein ? Aucune importance, enjoy!**

**PS : je ne peux publier ce chapitre sans rendre un immense hommage à la reine des fanvid HP. Une pure merveille (musique, image, tout !). Jugez-donc par vous même : Sapphiamur sur youtube! Je vous recommande tout particulièrement : DEATH EATERS • This is Entertainment • et HP • War Drums • Death Eaters Theme •**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Maneater**

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_  
_ You either want to be with me, or be me!_

_And when she walks she walks with passion_  
_ when she talks, she talks like she can handle it_

_She's a maneater_

[Maneater - Nelly Furtado]

* * *

_10 septembre 1981._

- Bonjour. Tu es Nymphadora, c'est cela ?

La petite fille au visage en forme de cœur observa avec méfiance l'écusson de Serpentard brocardé sur l'uniforme de la jeune fille face à elle, et plus encore les deux individus qui l'accompagnaient, dont l'air parfaitement innocent, sur lequel s'étendait l'ombre d'un sourire narquois, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Moins de deux semaines après la rentrée, elle se retrouvait acculée contre un mur dans un couloir de Poudlard par trois Serpentards de sixième et septième année. Ses nouveaux amis de Poufsouffle – qu'elle avait laissés pour se rendre à la bibliothèque – l'avaient pourtant mise en garde contre les Serpentards et leur tendance marquée pour la fourberie. En ces temps troublés, ils devenaient de moins en moins fréquentables pour les renégats et les nés-moldus.  
- Un problème, Praepes ? intervint une voix près d'eux. Vercy ? Desburgh ?

Les trois Serpentards s'écartèrent légèrement et Nymphadora put apercevoir le préfet-en-chef masculin de Poufsouffle, Jack Lorry, accompagné de son homologue de Gryffondor, un certain Hughes Carter, et de deux autres élèves de sa maison. La petite fille, même si aucune menace ne pesait concrètement sur elle, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir relativement soulagée.

Amethie Praepes, la Serpentard qui l'avait interpellée, rejeta d'un mouvement de tête gracieux ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène en arrière, et Nymphadora nota avec étonnement la lumière d'admiration qui s'alluma dans les yeux de ses trois camarades de Poufsouffle.  
- Aucun, Lorry, répondit calmement Amethie, affichant un sourire charmeur. Je souhaitais simplement faire connaissance avec la nièce de Rabastan.  
- Nymphadora n'est pas très bien vue de sa famille maternelle, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, fit remarquer le préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor, la méfiance perçant dans sa voix.  
- Je croyais que tu étais le premier à prôner la tolérance ? répliqua la jeune Serpentard, légèrement moqueuse. Je souhaite simplement faire plus ample connaissance avec cette jeune fille, si elle n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire.  
- Ne tente pas de jouer les petits héros alors que c'est parfaitement inutile, Carter, railla Charles Desburgh. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un vieux fou t'a nommé préfet-en-chef que tu dois interférer dans tout Poudlard.  
- Oh mais je ne voudrais surtout pas vous ôter ce privilège, à toi et aux autres chiens de garde de Praepes !  
- Tonks est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et de discuter avec les personnes qu'elle souhaite, s'interposa Jack Lorry pour empêcher la joute verbale de s'envenimer.  
- Une... une discussion ne m'engage à rien, répondit timidement la jeune Poufsouffle.

Étrangement, malgré sa répugnance première à avoir affaire à des Serpentards, en dépit des avertissements de ses amis, la curiosité poussait la petite fille à faire plus ample connaissance avec cette Amethie Praepes. La possibilité de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur la famille de sa mère, mais aussi une curieuse fascination pour cette jeune fille, l'enhardissaient.  
- Exactement, conclut Amethie avec un sourire poli. Je suis ravie que tu passes au-dessus de toutes les rumeurs que tu as pu entendre sur nous – sans pour autant préciser si celles-ci étaient avérées ou non.  
- Soit, lâcha Hughes Carter. Mais pour ta gouverne, Nymphadora, j'accorderais plus de crédit à un préfet-en-chef nommé par Dumbledore qu'à des Mangemorts en herbe de Tu-sais-qui.

Nymphadora Tonks ne sut pas trop comment, mais alors que Desburgh, Vercy et Carter sortaient simultanément leurs baguettes, que Jack Lorry tentait par respect pour son statut de préfet-en-chef de s'interposer, et que les deux autres Poufsouffle hésitaient à intervenir, elle se retrouva à côté d'Amethie, à quelques mètres du combat qui s'amorçait.  
- Que dirais-tu d'un thé ? proposa Amethie, totalement indifférente aux sorts qui commençaient à fuser dans son dos, s'éloignant posément du combat, un imperceptible sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Une heure de retenue chacun et dix points en moins pour Serpentard, énonça laconiquement Raphaël de Vercy en s'asseyant face à Amethie, en train de lire tout en mangeant, solitaire, à leur table pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle.  
- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et trois heures de retenue pour Carter, ajouta Charles Desburgh en s'installant à la droite de la jeune fille. Il semblerait qu'être préfet-en-chef et un modèle pour tous les élèves de Poudlard ne présentent pas que des avantages, railla-t-il, aux anges.  
- Notre cher nouveau directeur de maison est bien plus partial et avisé que Slughorn, conclut Vercy, avant d'ajouter, grandiloquent. Je pense sérieusement à lui vouer un culte : Severus Rogue, prince des potions et directeur de la Noble maison de Serpentard, Maître incontesté du sarcasme, protecteur de ses brillants élèves et ennemi juré des Gryffondors et autres têtes brûlées. Ah, j'ai oublié égérie du shampoing _Hairnet_ de Bibelda Surger ! Au fait, où sont les autres ?  
- Peter et Anasto sont allés s'amuser sur un Poufsouffle de seconde année... qui les a bousculés, je crois. Erwan avait très envie de tester ce sort de Magie Noire que son père lui a enseigné cet été ; il est parti les rejoindre il y a dix minutes. Il était temps que vous arriviez, j'ai comptabilisé deux Serdaigles et un Gryffondor qui ont tenté d'entamer la conversation avec moi depuis qu'il est parti.  
- De ton côté ? interrogea Charles en se servant de ragoût.  
- Mission en bonne voie, répondit Amethie sans cesser de lire son livre de Métamorphose. Sa mère a beau être une Traîtresse-à-son-sang, elle n'en est pas moins une Black et ce genre de chose ne s'oublie pas. Elle est vive, un peu maladroite, mais brillante et prometteuse. Il sera difficile de la convaincre rapidement étant donné que son père est un Sang-de-Bourbe et qu'elle est à Poufsouffle, mais elle est jeune et influençable. Si nous faisons en sorte qu'elle fréquente les bonnes personnes, je peux vous garantir que d'ici à ce que je quitte Poudlard, elle sera sur une très bonne voie.  
- À propos, que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ? demanda Charles d'un ton badin.

Amethie stoppa net sa lecture et remonta lentement son regard en direction de son camarade.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce genre de chose s'aborde dans un lieu aussi fréquenté, Desburgh, énonça-t-elle, distante. Et puis il me reste encore deux ans pour réfléchir. Et pour ta part, puisque tu es déjà en septième année, que comptes-tu faire l'année prochaine ?

Ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux d'un bleu captivant de la jeune fille, un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres, le fils de Mangemort répondit d'une voix candide.  
- Oh, j'ai beaucoup de projets pour après Poudlard. Suivre les traces de mon père, par exemple.

* * *

_Manoir Praepes, 11 septembre 1981,_

_Amethie,_

_J'ai transmis vos informations. Il semble plutôt satisfait par vos récents agissements et je ne peux que vous encourager dans cette voie. Veuillez informer votre ami qu'il sera bientôt contacté par les gens qu'il faut. Agissez avec prudence, ma fille, le vieux fou semble donner plus de fil à retordre que prévu._

_Quant à votre directeur de maison, puisqu'il a eu l'amabilité de vous ignorer, je ne peux que vous conseiller de lui rendre la pareille ; vous n'êtes en rien responsable de son antipathie, et nos anciennes querelles ne doivent pas interférer dans votre mission.  
Tenez-moi au courant de vos avancées. N'oubliez pas de changer de hibou à chaque lettre.  
Prenez soin de vous,_

_Adelia P._

* * *

_Manoir Lestrange, 23 septembre 1981,_

_Amethie,_

_Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir contactée depuis ta rentrée mais ces temps-ci les missions se succèdent à un tel rythme – non que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, mais elles me semblent terriblement ennuyeuses sans ta lumineuse présence –, qu'additionnées à mes études j'ai bien du mal à prendre de tes nouvelles aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir de fréquentes pensées pour toi._

_Pour me faire pardonner mon inadmissible goujaterie, le gentleman qui sommeille en moi a réussi à se libérer pour ta prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, samedi prochain. Accepterais-tu de me retrouver à la Tête de Sanglier, à l'heure qui te conviendra ?_

_Ton humble chevalier servant,  
Rabastan L._

* * *

_Poudlard, 24 septembre 1981_

_À l'attention du « chevalier servant »,_

_Mes doutes les plus affreux se confirment. Il semblerait que le sort de l'autre rouquin ait atteint ton cerveau plus profondément que prévu, pour avoir eu l'audace d'espérer que je te pardonnerais un tel affront – vingt jours sans la moindre nouvelle._

_Rends-toi à Pré-au-Lard samedi si tel est ton désir mais je ne garantis aucunement que je serai disposée à te rencontrer. J'ai déjà comptabilisé trois Serpentards, un Serdaigle et un inconscient de Poufsouffle qui m'ont suppliée de les accompagner samedi, mais je pense plutôt y aller avec le préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor (tu sais, ce cher Hughes Carter ; je crois qu'il te regrette beaucoup).  
Bien amicalement,_

_Amethie P._

* * *

_Manoir Lestrange, 25 septembre 1981_

_À l'attention de la Reine des Serpents,_

_Tes protestations effarouchées me manquaient, cher ange. En ce qui concerne samedi, tu sais que j'adore les surprises et je me soumettrai humblement à ta décision. Mais je connais parfaitement ton penchant pour les défis, et c'est à cet effet que je te pose celui-ci. Je jure par Salazar que si tu obtiens un rencard avec cet abruti de Carter (préfet-en-chef, lui ? Mais où va le monde !), j'exaucerai tout ce que tu me demanderas. J'ai hâte que tu me racontes par le menu l'échec de ton plan machiavélique.  
À samedi,_

_L'ex-Serpentard qui n'a rien perdu en ressource de ses années Poudlard,  
Rabastan L._

* * *

_Poudlard, 26 septembre 1981_

_À l'attention de l'ex-Serpentard qui n'a certainement pas perdu l'arrogance qui l'a toujours caractérisé,_

_Je relève ton défi. Apprête-toi à perdre.  
Je t'amène une surprise samedi. Cette petite sauterie risque de s'avérer fort intéressante._

_Celle qui gagne toujours,  
Amethie P._

* * *

_27 septembre 1981._

- Jack !

Le préfet-en-chef de Poufsouffle interrompit sa conversion avec son homologue de Gryffondor et se retourna vers la petite fille au visage en forme de cœur, à l'air surexcité.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Nymphadora ?  
- Le professeur Chourave a accepté ! Elle était un peu réticente au début mais le Professeur Dumbledore a insisté au vu des circonstances ! Et puis il a dit que cela ne pourrait que favoriser le rapprochement inter-maisons, dans tous les sens du terme. Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir y aller !

Jack Lorry fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrarié. Visiblement, il semblait aussi peu enthousiaste que sa directrice de maison. Devant l'air interrogateur de Carter, le Poufsouffle expliqua :  
- Nymphadora va aller à Pré-au-Lard samedi.  
- Quoi ? Mais elle n'a pas atteint sa troisième année !  
- Oui mais j'y vais avec Amethie Praepes ! lança Nymphadora, ravie, avant de courir annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis de première année, renversant au passage une antique armure qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver dans le couloir.  
- Pardon ? s'étouffa Hughes Carter.  
- Elle veut lui faire rencontrer une partie de sa famille maternelle, précisa le Poufsouffle d'un air sombre. Dumbledore pense qu'elle n'aura pas beaucoup d'autres occasions de le faire, c'est pourquoi il l'autorise exceptionnellement à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.  
- Par Merlin ! Dumbledore est complètement inconscient, les trois quarts de sa famille maternelle sont des Mangemorts ! Jack, rassure-moi : tu vas au moins l'accompagner ?  
- Je vais bien finir par y être obligé. J'avais réussi à obtenir un rencard avec Rose Vesper – tu sais, la Serdaigle dont je n'arrête pas de te parler. C'était probablement ma seule occasion. Enfin... Je dois d'abord veiller à la sécurité des élèves de ma maison.  
- C'est bon, vieux frère, j'irai à ta place.  
- Tu ferais ça ? interrogea Lorry, le regard plein d'espoir.  
- Je suis préfet-en-chef aussi, je te signale. Et je me contrefiche de ce que Praepes pourra penser, je ne les lâcherai pas de la journée, elle et Tonks, je te le promets. Pas que passer la journée aux bottes de cette sale Serpentard me réjouisse plus que ça, mais que ne ferrais-je pas pour que tu aies une chance avec la Serdaigle de tes rêves...

Le sourire ravi qu'afficha Jack Lorry en cet instant était sincère. Mais il apparut que ce fut le seul élément qui l'était réellement dans toute cette histoire.

* * *

**Un rencard arrangé au choix avec Hughes ou Rabastan par review ! :)**

**A l'attention des gentils anti-méchantsmangemorts qui se sont précipités sur le brave Gryffondor, j'ai l'amabilité de vous informer que Hughes Carter est... roux! (mais non, je rigole, revenez!)**

Everybody look at me, me 


	8. Chapter 8 Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy

Un nouveau chapitre pour vos beaux yeux :)

Etude du jour : Amethie est-elle une Marye Sue?

Merlin merci, je n'ai pour l'instant eu aucune review à ce sujet mais je voulais tout de même checker! J'ai donc fait quelques tests (Linus et autres) et je vous rassure, selon ces éminences, Amethie n'est PAS une Marye Sue (ou plutôt Villain Sue). Je voudrai m'expliquer sur les points qui m'ont semblé un peu _borderline_ :  
- ses yeux. Pour moi les yeux comme l'a dit l'autre sont le miroir de l'âme donc vu qu'Amethie est un peu spéciale il me semblait normal qu'elle est des yeux spécieux ^^ et puis sa mère a les mêmes!  
- Son physique. Elle n'est en rien une projection idéalisée de son auteur (raté, je suis blonde jusque dans le cerveau!). Elle n'est pas moche. Bon en même temps je voyais mal Voldemort se taper de la merde ! ;) Après elle ne considère pas cela comme une malédiction, elle en joue et c'est une véritable garce. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, elle se devait donc de ne pas être un laideron ^^  
- Sur ce point là, je ne serai pas du tout outrée si un lecteur n'aime pas Amethie : c'est une véritable garce et même si elle a quelques circonstances atténuantes (ses modèles d'éducation ferait hurler Dolto :P) cela ne l'excuse en rien.  
- Je vous rassure également, je ne partage pas DU TOUT les convictions d'Amethie et elles n'ont rien à voir avec mes opinions politiques, de même nous n'avons pas vraiment le même genre d'activités ^^

J'avais besoin de cette petite mise au point surtout avec moi-même (je suis blonde je vous dis!), merci :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy**

_Just all like my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._  
_ When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._

_Im the kind of girl the girls don't like._  
_ Im the kind of girl boys emphasize._  
_ Im the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid to turn out to be like._

_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

[Sexy,Naughty,Bitchy - Tata Young]

* * *

_Samedi._

La chaleur estivale ne semblait pas avoir complètement quitté l'Angleterre en ces derniers jours de septembre. Amethie Praepes avait donc laissé sa cape au dortoir des Serpentards pour apparaître dans le Grand Hall, vêtue simplement d'une robe de sorcière légère, en soie bleu pâle. La petite Nymphadora Tonks l'attendait au bas des escaliers, aussi la jeune sorcière lui adressa-t-elle un sourire sincère – elle venait à se prendre d'une réelle affection pour la Poufsouffle. Son expression était indéchiffrable lorsque son regard croisa celui du sorcier qui accompagnait Nymphadora mais la jeune fille jubilait intérieurement.

Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant pour elle. L'innocente Nymphadora avait convaincu sans difficulté Dumbledore du bien fondé de sa requête – après tout légitime – de rencontrer des membres de sa famille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu approcher auparavant, et la directrice de Poufsouffle n'avait eu qu'à s'incliner. Amethie se doutait évidement qu'on n'abandonnerait pas une Traître-à-son-sang seule avec une Praepes – elle avait une réputation à tenir –, et Lorry avait été évidement désigné pour veiller sur Nymphadora. À cet instant, Amethie n'avait eu qu'à manipuler Rose Vesper, qu'elle connaissait succinctement par Abigail – son amie lui avait avoué que sa camarade de dortoir craquait pour Raphaël de Vercy depuis bientôt deux ans. Un rendez-vous avec Lorry en échange d'un rendez-vous avec leur ami de Serpentard, et le préfet-en-chef de Poufsouffle était sur la touche, son téméraire homologue de Gryffondor se « sacrifiant » d'une manière pathétiquement prévisible pour son ami. Un jeu d'enfant très Serpentard. Amethie excellait en termes de manipulation, ayant été à bonne école.

Après avoir franchi l'obstacle d'un Rusard grommelant, le trio se mit en route pour Pré-au-Lard, Nymphadora bavardant gaiement des cours avec Amethie, Hughes marchant à leurs côtés en silence dans un premier temps. Il s'immisça dans la conversation presque par hasard, lorsque les deux sorcières abordèrent le sujet des dragons. Constatant que la Serpentard pouvait se montrer civilisée, il s'enhardit et bientôt les trois élèves s'entretenaient avec intérêt sur ces créatures. Amethie s'amusait de la surprise du Gryffondor qui s'attendait à tout sauf à mener une conversation presque normale avec elle, s'étonnant d'absence de références à la Magie Noire dans ses propos.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le bureau de poste d'où s'envolaient des hiboux à intervalles réguliers que Carter revint à la réalité de la situation. Nymphadora jetait des regards émerveillés tout autour d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans un village uniquement sorcier. Les hiboux auraient pu être des harpies, les yeux de la jeune Poufsouffle auraient brillé de la même lueur.  
- Nous n'allons tout de même pas dans ce taudis qu'est la Tête de Sanglier ? grimaça Hughes Carter.  
- Bien sûr que si. C'est un endroit plus... _tranquille_. Je veux bien avoir une conversation civilisée avec un Gryffondor, mais Carter, par Merlin, n'oublie jamais que je reste une Serpentard et une Praepes.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire cristallin en remarquant l'air interloqué du préfet-en-chef.  
- Je plaisante. Attendez-moi ici, je dois aller chercher un colis. Ensuite nous irons aux Trois Balais. Ce sera plus... chaleureux.

Amethie entra dans le bureau de poste pour y ressortir quelques instants plus tard, un paquet sous le bras. Avant de le glisser dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière, elle demanda au préfet-en-chef de diminuer le colis magiquement, le règlement interdisant aux élèves mineurs d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard ; et le Gryffondor s'exécuta, légèrement soupçonneux. Le trio remonta la rue principale, et se dirigea vers les Trois Balais, dont Nymphadora poussa joyeusement la porte. L'endroit était bondé, bruyant, chaleureux et enfumé.

Amethie se dirigea vers une table au fond de la salle où était nonchalamment attablé un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux très noirs et visage pâle aux traits aristocratiques. Elle perçut le hoquet du Gryffondor derrière elle, mélange de surprise et de haine, lorsque Rabastan Lestrange se leva pour saluer le trio, affichant un sourire tout à la fois moqueur et charmeur.  
- Milady, s'inclina l'ex-Serpentard devant la jeune Praepes, gratifiant la susnommée d'un clin d'œil ironique.  
- Nymphadora, tu as devant toi l'insupportable Rabastan Lestrange, annonça Amethie en guise de salut. Rabastan, je te présente ta nièce, Nymphadora Tonks. Tu connais déjà Carter.

Le jeune Lestrange eut le bon goût de ne pas paraître surpris lorsqu'Amethie lui présenta la petite Poufsouffle – dont les cheveux se teintèrent d'un joli orange vif sous le coup de la timidité alors qu'il la saluait poliment. Quant au Gryffondor, il l'ignora royalement.  
- Asseyez-vous donc, proposa aimablement Amethie. Rabastan et moi allons chercher de quoi boire ; sinon nous risquons tous de mourir desséchés au milieu de cette foule. Nymph', une Bièraubeurre ?

La petite fille leva le pouce pour donner son accord, ravie, tandis que les deux Serpentards se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au comptoir.  
- Gagné, fit constater la jeune fille, sitôt qu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles de leurs camarades.  
- Quatre Bièraubeurres, commanda le jeune homme à la tavernière ; se tournant vers sa camarade, il rétorqua calmement : Je ne crois pas, Amethie. Tu as bien eu quelque talent à amener ce Sang-de-Bourbe jusqu'ici mais nous avions parié pour un rencard. Or d'après ce que j'en ai vu, Carter a plus l'air de servir de chien de garde à la petite. D'ailleurs, c'est elle ta surprise ?  
- Bonne réponse, Lestrange. Nymphadora Tonks est ta nièce. C'est la fille de ta belle-sœur Traître-à-son-sang, Andromeda Black.  
- La sœur de Bella ?  
- Exactement. Et je compte bien la ramener sur le droit chemin.  
- Tu t'attaques à gros avec des antécédents comme les siens. Son père est un Sang-de-Bourbe.  
- Elle reste une Black, répondit la jeune fille en s'emparant de deux choppes pleines, légèrement agacée – après tout, Amethie Praepes était elle-même une sang-mêlée. Et c'est une métamorphomage, comme tu as pu le constater. Quant à Carter, ne t'en déplaise, il est bel et bien mon rencard ; et je suis prête à te le prouver dans l'heure.

Amethie revint vers la table où patientaient Hughes et Nymphadora et déposa une choppe devant la petite fille, laissant à Rabastan le soin d'éclabousser le Gryffondor avec la sienne. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de Carter tandis que le cadet des Lestrange s'attablait à côté de la jeune Poufsouffle et entamait la conversation.

Pendant plus d'une heure, autour de quelques Bièraubeurres, Rabastan et Amethie entretinrent la petite Tonks sur la famille Black, passèrent en revue chacun de ses membres, expliquèrent leurs traditions.  
- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que ta tante Bellatrix est ma belle-sœur puisqu'elle a épousé mon frère aîné, Rodolphus. Ils n'ont pas d'enfant. En revanche, ton autre tante, Narcissa, a donné naissance à un petit garçon il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il s'appelle Drago, et en toute logique, il est ton cousin.  
- J'aimerais vraiment le rencontrer un jour, soupira Nymphadora rêveusement.  
- Oh, je ne pense pas que cela soit impossible, fit remarquer Rabastan. Ta tante Narcissa ne devrait pas être trop difficile à convaincre.

Amethie et Rabastan échangèrent un sourire complice. Il était certain que la douce Narcissa se laisserait bien plus facilement convaincre que son hystérique de sœur, Bellatrix.  
- Ça me fait penser, il existe une autre tradition chez les Black qui va avoir lieu dans quelques semaines ; le bal d'Halloween.  
- Un bal ? s'exclama Nymphadora, enchantée.

Amethie jeta un regard intéressé à Rabastan et même Carter cessa de triturer l'anse de sa choppe. Conscient de l'attention de son auditoire, Rabastan précisa d'une voix délibérément traînante :  
- Chaque année, et ce depuis plusieurs générations, l'héritier direct des Black se doit d'organiser un bal masqué, treize jours avant Halloween, le 18 octobre. Cette...  
- Vous... vous m'excusez, interrompit soudainement Nymphadora en se tortillant sur sa chaise, rougissante. Mais je dois aller aux... aux toilettes.

La petite fille se leva et partit à l'autre bout de la salle.  
- Avec les trois Bièraubeurres que tu lui as commandées, Amethie, je m'étonne qu'elle n'y soit pas allée plutôt.  
- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas parlé de Sirius et Regulus Black ?

Mi-étonné, mi-agacé, Rabastan se tourna vers Hughes Carter, qui n'avait pas proféré une parole depuis son arrivée aux Trois Balais.  
- Un mort et un Traître-à-son-sang, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Sang-de-Bourbe.  
- Carter.

Surpris, le Gryffondor se retourna vers la jeune Serpentard qui venait de l'interpeller et qui le fixait à présent avec un air étrange. Le préfet-en-chef interrogea, vaguement inquiet :  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, Praepes ?

La jeune fille lui fit signe de se rapprocher, comme si elle avait quelque information d'une importance capitale à lui glisser à l'oreille. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, étonné, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus en avant que déjà des lèvres se posaient autoritairement sur les siennes.

Etonnement.  
Stupéfaction.

L'insaisissable, la magnifique mais, ô combien détestable, Amethie Praepes. La reine des Serpentards. Embrasser un Gryffondor. Né Moldu, de surcroît.  
En train de l'embrasser lui, Hughes Carter.  
Ebahissement.

Et une satisfaction un peu malsaine.  
Qui lui fit répondre à ces lèvres pressantes.

Amethie était consciente du regard ébahi de certains élèves de Poudlard présents dans le pub. Elle était consciente que Rabastan avait les yeux rivés sur elle, affichant un sourire goguenard. Aussi approfondit-elle son baiser avec le Gryffondor, fixant du coin de l'œil le cadet Lestrange dont l'expression initialement narquoise parut soudain plus proche de la frustration.

Puis elle rompit le contact, souffla un « merci » légèrement ironique à l'oreille du Gryffondor et se rassit sagement sur sa banquette, un léger sourire de triomphe sur le visage. Nymphadora eut la bonne idée de revenir à ce moment-là, coupant le sifflet à un Carter dont l'expression toujours stupéfaite sur son visage démontrait parfaitement qu'il n'avait plus l'air de savoir à qui, de Merlin ou de Morgane, il fallait se vouer.

* * *

Amethie adressa un petit signe de la main à Nymphadora qui s'éloignait en direction du château en compagnie de Carter. Ce dernier avait clairement compris qu'il n'avait été qu'une distraction pour la jeune fille – et ne savait trop s'il devait être furieux d'avoir été joué de la sorte ou allègrement satisfait d'avoir échangé un baiser plutôt fougueux avec l'inatteignable Amethie Praepes devant presque un tiers de Poudlard.

Les deux Serpentards se mirent à déambuler un moment dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, et la jeune fille fit remarquer :  
- Tu te dois d'exaucer mon vœu le plus cher, Lestrange. Et hors de question d'être mauvais joueur, tu m'as fait embrasser un Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor en public.  
- Cela sonne comme un reproche, s'amusa Rabastan. Carter embrasse si mal que ça ?

Amethie donna une tape sur le haut du crâne de Rabastan.  
- D'accord, d'accord, rit joyeusement le jeune homme. Ordonne et j'exaucerai ton vœu le plus cher, quelques en soient les conséquences.  
- Je veux que tu m'amènes au bal d'Halloween des Black.

L'ex-Serpentard leva un sourcil, surpris.  
- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais au moins à ce que tu me demandes de braquer le compte du Ministre à Gringotts.  
- Ne me fait pas changer d'avis, Lestrange.  
- Je ne l'ai pas précisé devant Nymphadora mais... comment dire ? Les bals masqués sont rarement très moraux, assura Rabastan avec un sourire machiavélique.  
- J'ai l'air de m'appeler McGonagall ?  
- Je te rassure, tu ne fais pas le poids face à elle, Praepes. Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il y a une limite d'âge magique à cet effet : il faut être majeur pour y assister. Et je te signale que tu te trouveras encore à Poudlard dans trois semaines.  
- C'est un bal masqué, Rabastan. Personne ne me reconnaîtra. Et il a lieu chez ta belle-famille, je suis sûre que Rodolphus peut trouver un moyen de contourner la limite d'âge. Quant au reste, tu peux très bien te débrouiller pour me faire sortir du château. Je te déconseille fortement de te défiler, Lestrange. Ou je te le ferai payer chèrement.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Amethie, je ne suis pas un parjure et je tiendrai notre pari. Retrouve-moi le 18 octobre, à vingt heures, devant le miroir du quatrième étage qui dissimule un passage secret.  
- Nous avons un accord, conclut la jeune fille, avant d'ajouter, avec un sourire en coin très Serpentard : Et surtout, n'oublie pas de me trouver une robe.

* * *

**Une invitation au bal masqué (ohé ohé) des Black par review ! =)**


	9. Chapter 9 Hot Mess

**Navré pour le retard mais l'approche du bac(vous savez, cette petite formalité) a tendance à rendre mes parents un peu trop tatillons sur mon emploi du temps ;)**  
**Merci à Pimeys pour sa correction :)**

**Robes de bal, noeud pap' et masques en main ? Prêt(e)s pour un nouveau chapitre ? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Hot mess**

_You were a problem child_  
_Been grounded your whole life_  
_So now you running wild_

_I've been hypnotized_  
_ The city's your playground_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

[Hot Mess - Cobra Starship]

* * *

_Le soir même. 19H47._

Lorsqu'Amethie entra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et le rythme des conversations parut soudainement s'accélérer. La jeune fille feignit de ne rien voir et avança d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'asseoir face à Charles Desburgh qu'Abigail se levait d'un bond de la table des Serdaigles et l'accostait vivement :  
- Amy ! Par Merlin, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! J'entends des rumeurs depuis deux heures comme quoi tu aurais…  
- … embrassé Carter aux Trois Balais, devant le quart de Poudlard ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, Ab, répondit la Serpentard avec légèreté.  
- Amy !  
- Tu me forces à avouer que c'est une possibilité...

La jeune fille afficha un air plus innocent encore lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de Charles Desburgh. Sa réputation à Poudlard allait en prendre un sacré coup mais elle se fichait littéralement de ce qu'une bande d'étudiants pré pubères pouvaient penser d'elle. Elle était tournée vers l'avenir. Et plus soucieuse de son futur dans la haute société des Sang-Purs et auprès des Mangemorts que de sa conduite face à une horde de gamins composée principalement de Sang-de-Bourbes.  
- Ote cet air dégoûté de ton visage, Desburgh. Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, au vu du nombre phénoménal de Poufsouffles que tu t'es tapé !  
- Je n'ai jamais touché une Gryffondor, protesta le Serpentard avec dédain.

Raphaël de Vercy se permit de tousser bruyamment, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son ami. Avec un sourire en coin, celui-ci ajouta à l'intention d'Amethie.  
- Je pense qu'il est tout simplement jaloux.

Amethie lança un regard vaguement interressé en direction de Charles Desburgh, qui précisa avec détachement :  
- Disons que je me porte volontaire pour la prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie d'embrasser quelqu'un devant tout Poudlard.  
- J'en prends note, Charles, répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire charmeur. C'était un pari avec Lestrange, précisa-t-elle ensuite à l'intention d'Abigail. Pari que j'ai gagné, bien entendu. Mais pour votre gouverne à tous, je tiens à préciser que Carter n'embrasse pas aussi mal que son statut de Gryffondor Sang-de-Bourbe laisserait croire.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans une ambiance plutôt électrique. Visiblement, la journée n'avait pas été perdue pour tous puisque Rose Vesper, la Serdaigle qui avait permis de mettre le préfet-en-chef de Poufsouffle hors-jeu, vint rejoindre Raphaël de Vercy à la fin du repas, s'asseyant sans autre forme de procès sur les genoux du Serpentard. Amethie nota avec amusement le regard dépité de Jack Lorry un peu plus loin puis son regard dériva vers le groupe de Gryffondors qui écoutait Hughes Carter avec animation, aussi en profita-t-elle pour adresser un clin d'oeil provocateur au jeune homme, lorsque celui-ci tourna son visage vers elle. Histoire de relancer la rumeur. Histoire de charger un peu plus sa réputation. La vie était bien plus amusante ainsi.

Le groupe des Serpentards se leva d'un bloc quelques instants plus tard, et se dispersa en direction des cachots. Amethie ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune, souhaita le bonsoir à ses camarades et monta à son dortoir ouvrir, après lui avoir redonné sa taille normale, le paquet qu'elle avait récupéré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. L'emballage dévoila un carnet relié de cuir noir, dont les pages étaient parfaitement vierges.

La jeune fille ramena plume et bouteille d'encre sur son lit, s'installa confortablement sur celui-ci, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, et inscrivit sur la première page :  
_Mère ?_

Les mots s'effacèrent, comme absorbés par le papier. La jeune fille patienta en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux mots se forment :  
_Je suis là, Amethie._

Frébile, la jeune fille écrivit en-dessous :  
_Vous me voyez heureuse de constater que votre présent fonctionne._

Les deux paragraphes s'effacèrent pour laisser apparaître une nouvelle phrase.  
_Le Maître a estimé que c'était le moyen le plus sûr pour rendre compte de votre mission, au vu de l'intensification des contrôles du Ministère sur le courrier. Veillez cependant à ce que ce livre ne tombe pas entre d'autres mains que les vôtres. Merlin merci, je sais encore reconnaître votre écriture mais si quelqu'un venait à découvrir les propriétés de ce livre, nous serions en fâcheuse posture._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère. Je ne vous décevrai pas._  
_Ceci dit, il me faut vous rendre compte de mes agissements concernant une personne en particulier. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de la petite Nymphadora Tonks ? Elle est la fille de la Traître-à-son-sang Andromeda Black._

_J'ai vaguement entendu parler d'elle. Qu'en est-il ?_

_C'est une métamorphomage. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait intéresser le Maître._

Amethie ressentit une légère pointe d'appréhension en attendant la réponse de sa Mère. Elle espérait de tout cœur que les efforts des dernières semaines n'avaient pas été faits en vain.

_Ma fille, je crois que vous êtes en train de me surpasser._

* * *

_Treize jours avant Halloween. 20 heures._

La jeune fille arpentait en silence les couloirs du quatrième étage de Poudlard. La plupart des élèves était encore dans la Grande Salle à finir de dîner. Abigail lui avait promis que le quatrième étage serait désert à cette heure-ci, vide d'élèves, de Rusard ou de Miss Teigne, et son amie avait tenu parole, détournant l'attention de chacun par une distraction de son propre crû. La Serdaigle, pouvant se montrer parfois aussi Serpentard que son amie, était la seule au courant de l'expédition nocturne d'Amethie.

Elle s'arrêta devant un imposant miroir, qui lui renvoya le reflet d'une jeune fille vêtue d'une grande cape de voyage sombre, avant de s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement. La Serpentard vérifia que personne n'était à proximité, puis se saisit de la main tendue de l'individu qui se profilait dans l'embouchure du passage secret.

Rabastan ôta avec délicatesse la cape de voyage des épaules d'Amethie, avant de la confier à un elfe de maison qui patientait dans le hall. La jeune fille avait mis son masque, un loup en satin noir, juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent depuis la sortie du passage secret qui débouchait à Pré-au-Lard, mais même perdue au milieu d'une foule, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. La robe de bal pourpre qu'il lui avait déniché épousait les courbes de la jeune fille à la perfection. Amethie avait bien protesté contre le profond décolleté dans le dos qui lui faisait une chute de reins renversante, mais c'était uniquement pour la forme, dans la mesure où elle avait ordonné au jeune homme dont la réputation n'était plus à faire de lui choisir une robe qui ne pouvait être de ce fait que sulfureuse.

Rabastan n'était pas en reste, avec sa robe de sorcier noire au col impeccablement blanc, et un masque couleur acier qui conférait à ses yeux verts un éclat légèrement métallique. Le jeune homme s'inclina devant sa cavalière, qui lui répondit d'un sourire à la fois impatient et provocateur, puis se saisit de son bras, et ils franchirent ensemble la double-porte qui menait à la salle de bal.

Le rire cristallin se perdit au milieu de la musique entraînante, des autres rires et des conversations. Le décor semblait tourner tout autour d'elle, sans vouloir ralentir, et la jeune fille traversa la piste en tanguant, comme si elle trouvait sur le pont d'un navire. Amethie Praepes avait bu bien plus que de raison, mais elle n'en avait cure.  
Une main resserra possessivement son emprise sur sa hanche, souleva délicatement la jeune femme pour lui faire passer la marche de marbre immaculée qui conduisait aux vestiaires. Sitôt revenue sur terre, en guise de remerciement – la hauteur de ses talons et la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait inhibée ne rendait pas cette aide fortuite –, la jeune fille gratifia son cavalier d'un baiser plutôt fougueux, dont elle perdit bien vite le contrôle, et se retrouva plaquée contre un mur de pierres froides, une langue insidieuse jouant follement avec la sienne, aux mépris de toutes les convenances et des invités, aussi éméchés qu'eux, qui passaient en riant.  
Lorsque les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle, la jeune fille posa en riant un doigt sur les lèvres de son cavalier.  
- Je nous trouve un endroit tranquille, Rab. Mais en échange tu as intérêt à me ramener une bouteille d'armagnac du meilleur crû.  
- Cet endroit a intérêt à être _très_tranquille, alors, souffla Rabastan à l'oreille de la jeune fille, lui provoquant quelques frissons incontrôlables.

Il ajusta d'un geste tendre le loup de la jeune fille, déposa un baiser dans son cou et disparut du champ de vision bien embrumé d'Amethie. Elle resta quelques instants adossée contre la pierre froide, retrouvant un semblant de suite dans ses idées. Elle s'amusait follement, avait merveilleusement dansé, bu bien plus que de raison, n'avait été démasquée par personne, perdait totalement et délicieusement le contrôle avec Rabastan Lestrange, et tout ceci correspondait exactement à ce qu'elle avait souhaité. Sa soirée ne pouvait être plus parfaite.

Elle avança en titubant un peu, sortit des vestiaires par une petite porte sur le côté, déboucha sur une galerie déserte et avisa une porte fenêtre qui débouchait sur un simple balcon. La jeune fille respira l'air frais avec délice. On distinguait avec difficulté les arabesques de verdure du jardin, plongé dans les ténèbres, même si des torches formaient ça et là des cercles de lumière. Elle s'accouda au muret qui délimitait le balcon quelques instants, et s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette pour prévenir Rabastan lorsqu'un bruissement de tissu la fit suspendre son geste. Sur l'extrémité gauche du balcon était accoudé un homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord, tout de noir vêtu et se fondant dans les ténèbres.  
- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa la jeune fille. Je n'avais pas remarqué votre présence.

À peine eut-elle le temps d'esquisser le geste de partir que l'inconnu lui enjoignit de rester.  
- Je ne vais pas tarder à partir, précisa-t-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur sous le masque qui lui dissimulait toute la partie supérieure du visage.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant mais ne put s'empêcher de demander, intriguée par cette voix dont le timbre lui semblait familier mais que les vapeurs de l'alcool lui empêchaient de reconnaître.  
- Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

L'individu eut un sourire énigmatique.  
- Possible, Mademoiselle. Mais les masques sont faits pour dissimuler aux yeux des mortels l'identité de chacun, et révéler qui je suis rendrait cet instant bien moins intriguant.  
- Exact, concéda Amethie en souriant.  
- Cependant, continua l'inconnu, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que vous faites à cette heure et en ce lieu, si loin de Poudlard.

Amethie fixa l'inconnu avec stupéfaction, puis afficha un petit sourire ironique.  
- Cela se voit tant que ça que j'ai encore l'âge d'être dans ce ramassis de Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
- Certes non, objecta l'homme en s'attardant avec un air appréciateur sur les courbes délicates de la jeune fille.  
- J'imagine alors que vous ne faites pas partie du commun des mortels, si vous savez si bien lire derrière les masques, proposa la jeune fille, amusée par la tournure de cette conversation.

La lueur rougeoyante qui traversa en cet instant le regard de l'inconnu à travers les fentes de son masque aurait dû faire réaliser à la jeune fille qu'elle touchait la vérité du doigt, mais l'alcool annihilait ses capacités cognitives. Avec une moue légèrement provocatrice, Amethie interrogea :  
- Vous allez me dénoncer ?  
- Je crains que vous ne deviez acheter mon silence, Milady, répondit posément l'individu.  
- Et combien vaut votre silence, Milord ? demanda la jeune fille en entrant dans son jeu.  
- Une danse.

Amethie haussa un sourcil, surprise, devant l'air de défi qu'affichait l'homme en cet instant. Puis posa sa main sur celle, tendue, de l'individu. Elle eut soudain l'impression de conclure un pacte avec le diable.

Elle se laissa docilement conduire jusqu'à la salle de danse, Rabastan relégué dans un coin de son esprit. Les premières notes d'une valse retentirent dans l'air, une main se posa sur sa hanche, l'autre s'empara de la sienne, et son cavalier commença à la guider d'une main de fer au rythme de la mélodie. L'air était entraînant et Amethie s'abandonnait peu à peu à la volonté inflexible de son partenaire, son regard aimanté au sien, oublieuse du reste du monde. Elle se sentait comme une marionnette dans les bras de l'inconnu, dont l'identité se faisait à chaque seconde de plus en plus évidente. Il n'existait qu'une personne en ce bas monde capable d'avoir un tel effet sur elle. Mais elle refusait de se l'avouer, refusait d'affronter la vérité. Ce soir, elle n'était là que pour s'amuser.

Rabastan arpentait la salle de bal à la recherche de sa cavalière, une bouteille d'armagnac du domaine des Trois Nabots Ivres à la main. La Serpentard, même après avoir descendu autant de Whisky Pur-Feu, restait capable de lui jouer plus d'un tour. Il finit par la repérer à sa robe, virevoltant au bras d'un inconnu, qui la tenait d'ailleurs par la taille d'une manière un peu trop possessive au goût du jeune Lestrange. Amethie avait toujours aimé se faire désirer. Bien, un peu de compétition ne lui ferait pas de mal.

À peine avait-il fait quelques pas en direction du couple qu'un bras lui barra le chemin. À l'extrémité du bras, un individu aux longs cheveux d'un blond très pâle portant une robe de sorcier et un masque visiblement très coûteux.  
- Tu permets, Lucius. J'aimerais récupérer ma cavalière.  
- Je te le déconseille fortement, Rabastan. Si j'étais toi et pour ta survie, j'éviterais soigneusement de déranger le cavalier en question.  
- Et pourquoi donc, cher beau-frère ? Les membres respectables du Ministère ne se montrent jamais à ce genre de bal, ou du moins ne s'y affichent pas en tant que tels, répliqua Rabastan en faisant un geste éloquent vers l'atmosphère de douce folie et de débauche qui régnait dans la salle. Un duel ne fera pas désordre au milieu de ce tumulte.

Lucius esquissa un sourire tordu, et se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme.  
- Il ne s'agit pas du Ministère, Rabastan. Il s'agit du Maître.

Rabastan releva un visage soudain très pâle en direction du couple qui virevoltait à seulement quelques mètres. L'allure du cavalier, sa haute taille, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, son rire aigu et froid que Rabastan perçu soudain à travers le tapage de la foule ne laissaient plus de doute sur son identité. Le cadet des Lestrange se tourna ahuri vers son beau-frère.  
- Que fait-il ici ?  
- Bella tenait _absolument_ à l'inviter, plaisanta Malefoy, licencieux. Plus sérieusement, je suis aussi surpris que toi de sa venue. Mais personne au milieu de cette foule, ne peut le reconnaître, à moins de lui prêter vraiment attention. Nous sommes les premiers placés pour admirer l'utilité des masques, mon cher Rabastan, nous le constatons chaque jour toi et moi. Qui est-elle, en fait ? interrogea-t-il en désignant la cavalière du Lord.  
- Une amie, marmonna le jeune homme en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres poser ses lèvres pâles dans le cou d'Amethie Praepes.  
- Navré, mais puisqu'il a jeté son dévolu sur elle, tu peux faire une croix dessus. Le Maître n'a jamais été très partageur.

* * *

**Nanananère :)**

**Je me suis occupée, c'est pas du grand art (ni du grand anglais ^^) mais voici ce qu'on peut faire avec la première version de Windows Movie Maker sur mon ancêtre de Windows Millenium!**

**sur youtube : /watch?v=_VIe2-nzReo **

**La qualité de la bande-son est merdique, je vais tenter d'arranger ça!**


	10. Chapter 10 All of the lights

**Je ne vous fais plus languir (bien que ce chapitre ne sois pas corrigé) après 4 semaines d'attente (bac blanc oblige) ^^**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - All Of The Lights  
**

_Turn up the lights in here, baby_  
_ Extra bright, I want y'all to see this_  
_ Turn up the lights in here, baby_  
_ You know what I need, want you to see everything_  
_ Want you to see all of the lights_

[All Of The Lights - Kanye West feat. Rihanna]**  
**

* * *

Le monde semblait s'évaporer autour d'elle. Plus rien ne lui importait, sinon ce regard hypnotisant, cette main qui enserrait possessivement sa taille, guidant fermement ses pas. Et puis soudain le désir incontrôlable, l'intuition peut-être, un mouvement irréfléchi sans doute et elle plaquait ses lèvres sur celles de son cavalier. Une pointe de surprise mais pas l'ombre d'une hésitation quant à la réponse de celui-ci.

Et de nouveau l'impression qu'un poison se répandait dans son sang, comme si la fusion de leurs lèvres scellait son destin. Le venin courait dans ses veines, comme la plus douce des tortures.

Un mouvement de cape noire sur sa droite et son esprit revint à la réalité. Ses lèvres se détachèrent soudainement de celle de son cavalier et elle s'éclipsa sans qu'il fasse un geste pour la retenir.

Elle venait de planter Lord Voldemort. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y survivre mais son esprit n'avait pas vraiment intégré l'information, aussi s'élança-t-elle à la poursuite de son ami.

- Rabastan, attends ! s'écria la jeune fille en agrippant son ami par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, un mélange de frayeur, d''une étrange fascination et de jalousie dans le regard.

- Tu flirtes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien, siffla-t-il furieusement à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Cela ne me regarde pas. Mais je refuse que tu me compromettes dans cette affaire, je tiens à la vie ! Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas que c'était _lui_ !

- Rabastan, je... je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi loin, je... Rentrons. Ramène-moi à Poudlard, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Elle paraissait sincère. Sincèrement désolée. Mais il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais autant se méfier de la Serpentard que lorsqu'elle se voulait sincère. Même complètement imbibée d'alcool ? Il ne pouvait de toute manière pas l'abandonner à son sort. Elle n'avait pas son permis de transplanage et il devait la ramener à Poudlard. Il sentait sa volonté fléchir sous le regard insistant d'Amethie.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie du souterrain. C'est tout. Je vais chercher nos capes. Attend moi ici.

Il tourna directement les talons, sans laisser à la jeune fille l'occasion de répondre. Amethie se sentait terriblement mal. La soirée virait au cauchemar. Quelle folie l'avait fait embrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que c'était lui, son cavalier. Et maintenant elle allait mourir d'ici quelques minutes dans d'atroces souffrances, et en plus, Rabastan ne voudrait même plus approcher sa dépouille.

Elle se saisit d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu au passage d'un elfe de maison portant un plateau et commença à la descendre avec plus de conviction que jamais.

Et puis soudain, un souffle dans son cou. Amethie ferma les yeux. Une voix glissa à son oreille, implacable.

- Je ne crois pas avoir précisé que cette conversation était terminée.

- Je... dois rentrer à... Poudlard, Maître, répondit Amethie avec difficulté.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi nous l'achèverons plus tard, continua la voix à son oreille.

Une main se saisit délicatement de son menton et la fit se retourner lentement. Puis des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

La bouteille se brisa au sol.

Amethie ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard eut le temps de croiser une lueur rougeoyante. Puis dans un tourbillon de cape noire, elle fut à nouveau seule.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler d'une manière incontrôlable.

- Tu ne crois pas avoir assez bu pour ce soir ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Amethie se retourna brusquement. Rabastan se tenait devant elle, et désignait, légèrement amusé, les débris de verre et la flaque d'alcool qui jonchaient le sol. Visiblement, il semblait moins furieux que tout à l'heure. Et surtout, il n'avait pas intégré le fait qu'elle était sensée être déjà morte. Amethie réussit à sourire lorsqu'il lui passa sa cape de voyage sur les épaules.

- Merci Rabastan, souffla-t-elle. Mais je constate que _tu_ as pris notre bouteille d'armagnac pour la route.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans le parc et transplanaient. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'embouchure du souterrain. D'un mouvement de baguette, le sorcier déplace les lourdes pierres qui en masquaient l'entrée. Puis il sortit la bouteille de sa cape, en bu une longue gorgée et la passa à sa cavalière.

- Il est préférable que je t'accompagne, lâcha soudainement Rabastan. Sinon tu vas t'étaler au milieu du souterrain et tu ne te réveilleras pas avant demain soir.

Ils entamèrent leur progression en silence, titubant un peu, l'un derrière l'autre, la jeune fille en tête. À mi-chemin, Amethie s'arrêta quelques instants pour ôter ses escarpins. Une fois ses chaussures à la main, elle se retourna vers Rabastan et planta son regard dans le sien.

La lueur qui y brillait au fond semblait pleine de promesses et d'interdits.

L'instant suivant, elle se retrouvait plaquée contre la paroi abrupte, entraînée dans une étreinte passionnée avec Rabastan.

- Pas ici, gémit Amethie, alors que les lèvres du jeune homme se perdait dans son cou. Suis-moi.

Ils parcoururent le reste du souterrain main dans la main, débouchèrent dans un couloir désert du quatrième étage. Il devait être prêt de trois heures du matin. En silence, ils montèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage, échappèrent de justesse à Miss Teigne en courant jusqu'à la porte juste après la statue de Boris le Hagard.

Amethie murmura le mot de passe – de l'avantage de posséder quelques notions de légilimancie à utiliser sur des préfets – et les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent en riant dans la pièce, refermant précipitamment la porte avant que le chat de Rusard ne les aperçoive.

La salle de bain des préfets était entièrement constituée de marbre blanc, des murs impeccables à la piscine rectangulaire au sol, au milieu de la pièce, entourée d'une centaine de robinets en or.

- Je me souviens que nous avions fait quelques expériences de magie noire fort intéressantes avec Regulus, ici, murmura pensivement Rabastan en détaillant la pièce du regard. L'eau y est moins dangereuse que dans le lac, tu ne crois pas ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la jeune fille, celle-ci était à présent complètement nue et actionnait quelques uns des robinets sur le côté du bassin. À peine Rabastan eut-il le temps de détailler avec une certaine fascination le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux que la Serpentard se glissait dans l'eau montante, dérobant son corps laiteux à sa vue.

- Viens, souffla-t-elle au jeune homme.

Rabastan secoua la tête avec ravissement, et commença à ôter sa cape, sa robe de sorcier, tous ses vêtements, puis entra à son tour dans l'eau, qui lui arrivait à présent à la taille. Il s'approcha tranquillement d'Amethie, les yeux rivés sur la Marque des Ténèbres de la jeune fille, à l'emplacement de son cœur, et qui tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau. La Serpentard attrapa le bras gauche du sorcier, faisant courir ses doigts sur les contours de sa Marque à lui, puis sa main s'égara sur le torse musclé du jeune homme.

Celui-ci s'approcha plus encore, déposa ses lèvres sur le cou délicat d'Amethie qui poussa un gémissement, fit descendre une main tout le long de son dos tandis qu'il enfouissait l'autre dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Sans quitter Rabastan des yeux, Amethie descendait sa main en une caresse d'une lenteur intolérable, toujours plus bas.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura Amethie en attirant le visage du jeune homme à elle.

La nuit était loin d'être achevée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la si parfaite Amethie Praepes ne parut que cinq minutes après le début du premier cours, les yeux cernés mais étrangement brillants, les cheveux encore légèrement humides, un air rêveur sur le visage et s'excusa de son retard auprès de son professeur de potions d'une voix un peu rauque.

Rogue la regarda s'asseoir à côté de la fille Maufay sans rien dire. Abigail lança un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille tandis que Raphaël de Vercy la fixait d'un air suspicieux. Ce n'est qu'une fois la jeune fille installée et la fin des instructions données que le Maître des potions attaqua :

- Vous n'oublierez surtout pas les moustaches de dragon. Quand à mademoiselle Praepes, puisqu'elle nous a offert le privilège d'une entrée remarquée, je _propose_ que chacun puisse admirer son travail. Venez ici, Praepes, vous allez réaliser cette potion devant moi. Au travail, vous autre.

Amethie releva la tête, surprise. Rogue semblait finalement sortir de sa froide et dédaigneuse indifférence. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle était douée en potions. Il pouvait lui tendre de multiples pièges dans d'autres matières, mais elle excellait dans celle-ci. C'était _génétique_.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard incroyablement sombre de son professeur de potions qu'elle sentit le coup venir. L'attaque fut tellement forte qu'elle faillit hurler le contre-sort à travers toute la classe. Rogue utilisait la légilimancie contre-elle. Il tentait de pénétrer ses pensées, et disposait de tout le cours pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle avait bien appris quelques notions d'occlumancie par sa mère, mais rien dont Severus Rogue ne pourrait venir à bout, surtout en une heure de temps.

Amethie se détourna instantanément pour rompre le contact visuel, ramassa précipitamment ses ingrédients et son chaudron et se dirigea avec une lenteur feinte vers le bureau professoral.

Dans l'hypothèse peu probable où elle parviendrait à protéger son esprit de l'intrusion de Rogue, elle échouerait lamentablement la réalisation de sa potion, se ridiculisant devant le reste de ses camarades. Il lui serait impossible de se concentrer sur sa potion car son professeur ne lui laisserait aucun répit, elle pouvait en être assurée. Elle inspira un grand coup et verrouilla son esprit, puis posa son chaudron sur le bureau.

Severus Rogue venait de déterrer la hache de guerre. Elle se jura de le lui faire payer.

Amethie teint un quart d'heure, mais les constantes attaques, tant psychiques que verbales, que lui faisait subir Rogue, additionnées au manque de sommeil et ce qu'il lui restait d'alcool dans le sang, eurent peu à peu raison de ses protections mentales.

- Vous ne valez vraiment pas mieux que votre traînée de mère, lâcha Rogue à voix basse alors qu'Amethie venait de jeter ses racines d'asphodèle dans son chaudron sans avoir utilisé au préalable les moustaches de dragon.

Amethie jeta un regard furieux à son professeur. Comment osait-il... ? Rogue profita de la brèche pour s'engouffrer dans l'esprit de la Serpentard. Amethie sentait avec panique ses barrières mentales céder une à une. Elle fit une pitoyable tentative pour repousser l'intrusion, resserrer ses protections mais c'était peine perdue. Un flot de souvenirs défila dans un désordre total dans son esprit.

Elle courait enfant dans le parc du Manoir, un serpent enroulé autour de son bras gauche. Elle se dirigeait vers Mère pour le lui montrer mais _il _était là aussi. Mère la félicita pour sa trouvaille mais _lui_ fit quelque chose qui la laissa béate d'admiration. Il _parla_ au serpent, et l'animal _lui_ obéit, s'enroulant avec délicatesse autour de son cou à elle, comme un collier animé ; et elle se mit à rire.

L'instant d'après, elle se trouvait assise sur un tabouret à trois pieds, toisant l'assemblée des élèves face à elle, le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête.

- Mmm... Tu es pleine d'ingéniosité et de ruse. Je vois aussi de l'orgueil, beaucoup d'ambition. Et une profonde envie de faire tes preuves. Mais tu sais que tu es d'une loyauté indéfectible..., susurra le couvre-chef.

Mais la petite fille hurla « Serpentard » avec tellement de violence dans son esprit que le Choixpeau lui accorda immédiatement son souhait, rugissant à son tour un « Serpentard » pour informer l'assemblée de son choix. Tandis qu'Amethie rejoignait deux garçons bruns de cinquième année qui lui firent une place à côté d'eux – Black et Lestrange – elle se jura que nul ne devait jamais savoir que le Choixpeau avait suggéré l'idée qu'elle puisse se retrouver à Poufsouffle.

Soudainement, le décor changea. Une voix lui parvint.

_- Je me souviens que nous avions fait quelques expériences de magie noire fort intéressantes avec Regulus, ici, murmura pensivement Rabastan en détaillant la pièce du regard._

La scène lui parut familière. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain des préfets. En compagnie de Rabastan. La panique submergea Amethie. Il ne devait surtout pas voir _ça_. Elle se vit en train d'ôter sa robe.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle parvint à faire basculer le décor. Elle sentit alors que Rogue resserrait son emprise sur son esprit, visiblement frustré. Elle eut l'impression de se liquéfier lorsqu'elle se vit dans sa robe de bal pourpre, un loup sur les yeux, une bouteille qu'elle venait de prendre sur le plateau d'un elfe de maison à la main. Un souffle dans son cou.

Et soudainement, une brûlure familière.

Amethie était affalée contre le bureau professoral, Rogue face à elle, et se tenait l'avant-bras gauche de sa main droite, une légère grimace de douleur sur le visage. Le Maître réclamait ses disciples.

- Je dois voir le directeur immédiatement. Vercy, je vous confie la classe en attendant qu'un professeur ne vous prenne en charge. Si j'entends une seule remarque sur l'un d'entre vous, je vous promets qu'il passera chaque samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'année en retenue, à récurer des chaudrons. Praepes, relevez-vous. À votre place, maintenant.

Amethie sentait sa propre Marque des Ténèbres la brûler intensément, comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait se consumer de lui-même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être très _mécontent_. Mais elle n'avait pas à se rendre auprès de lui, contrairement à Rogue.

Face à son regard noir, elle se permit un sourire narquois.

* * *

**Une séance d'occlumancie avec Rogue par review ! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Rapture

**YYYIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHAAAAA. Le bac achevé, je vous livre ce petit chapitre concocté entre mes ASPICS de philo et de maths – pardon, divination et arithmancie.**  
**Je pensais le faire un peu plus long mais je trouvais le délais d'attente (plus de 4 semaines depuis le dernier chapitre) déjà bien trop grand. Alors le voici, évitez de m'envoyer des beuglantes parce que je vous coupe au plein milieu de votre rêve – pardon, lecture (mais vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir).**  
**Je vous livre la suite aussi rapidement que possible !**  
**En attendant, enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Rapture**

_I'm mesmerized in every way  
You keep me in a state of daze_

_Spark this fire even more_

_Surrender to your rapture arrest_

_Can't resist, that's why words were wrote_

_you make my soul complete_  
_Rapture tastes so sweet_

[Nadia Ali - Rapture]

* * *

Rogue avait à peine claqué la porte de la salle de classe qu'Abigail se précipitait vers Amethie pour l'assaillir de questions chuchotées.  
- Alors ? Le bal ? Tu es rentrée à quelle heure ? Rusard ne t'as pas attrapé ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Avec Rabastan ? Et as-tu compris une seule parcelle de la conduite de Rogue aujourd'hui ? Ses victimes désignées sont sensées s'appeler « Gryffondor » et « Poufsouffle », pas « Serpentard » !  
- Parfait. Vers 3 heures. Non. Oui. Parfaitement parfait. Et aucune idée, répondit la Serpentard d'une traite.

La brûlure de sa marque s'estompait au fur et à mesure qu'elle imaginait les Mangemorts arriver un à un auprès de leur Maître. L'heure devait être vraiment grave pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelle ses fidèles en pleine journée. Comme chaque fois, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus ténue. Mais la violence de cet appel-ci la laissait légèrement pantelante. Elle continua néanmoins à l'intention de la Serdaigle :  
- Au fait, je n'ai croisé aucun élève au quatrième étage hier, ta distraction devait être très réussie. Qu'en était-il ?  
- J'ai suivi ton exemple. J'ai embrassé Hughes Carter au milieu du dîner. Mais dans mon cas, c'était devant tout Poudlard, professeurs compris. Désormais, toutes les filles de Poudlard veulent sortir avec lui. Il a acquis la réputation d'embrasser comme un dieu.

* * *

_Le soir même._

_Mère ?_

Amethie observait en silence l'encre s'effacer et se reformer en d'autres arabesques.  
_Amethie._

_Je n'ai aucune avancée spectaculaire concernant ma mission à vous faire part mais il me faut cependant vous narrer un_

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants, la plume en suspens au dessus du carnet noir.  
_désagrément.  
Il s'agit de Rogue. Il a pratiqué la légilimancie contre moi. _

Une grande rature noire apparut au milieu du carnet. Visiblement, Adelia Praepes avait été coupée dans son élan. Amethie imaginait parfaitement sa mère s'étouffer de rage, assise au petit secrétaire de marqueterie de sa suite, au Manoir. Elle précisa :  
_Il a eut le temps de voir quelques souvenirs, mais rien de très important, je vous l'assure._

_Ce_ bâtard graisseux_ a osé forcer ton esprit ?  
Nous allons devoir avoir une petite conversation, lui et moi. _

De toute évidence, la plus grande cordialité régnait toujours entre Severus Rogue et Adelia Praepes. Pour rien au monde, Amethie n'aurait souhaiter se trouver à la place de son professeur de potions lorsque celui-ci allait devoir rendre des comptes à sa mère.  
Mais elle n'allait certainement pas le plaindre.  
Il lui restait cependant un sujet à aborder.  
_Notre petite séance de légilimencie a été interrompue lorsque le Maître nous a appelé. Pourquoi nous convoquer en plein jour ?_

_Je ne sais si je dois t'en dire trop. Nous allons visiblement devoir faire quelques séances approfondies d'occlumancie à Noël. Avec Dumbledore à proximité, je me méfie de la solidité de tes barrières mentales._

Amethie était piquée au vif. Rogue était un excellent légilimens, elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui ! Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était totalement incompétente en occlumancie ! Elle forma chaque lettre avec soin, protestant en bridant le plus possible ses tendances impertinentes. Il ne manquait plus que sa mère considère que son entière éducation était à refaire. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à être accueillie à coup de _doloris_ aux vacances de Noël.  
_Si le Maître a estimé que je pouvais recevoir la Marque alors que je suis encore à Poudlard, c'est que je ne suis pas si incompétente que cela. _

En guise de réponse, Amethie ne vit que quatre mots apparaître sur le papier de nouveau immaculé.  
_Il s'agissait des Potter. _

* * *

_Dimanche 22 octobre 1981._

- Les Potter ? répéta Rabastan en jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de la sorcière adossée contre son torse. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble de la salle principale des Trois Balais – les quelques élèves fugueurs de Poudlard se faisaient discrets. Personne n'était assez près pour les entendre, mais il baissa tout de même le ton : ils font partis parti de l'Ordre du piaf brûlé. Ils nous posent pas mal de fil à retordre et nous ont filé entre les doigts il y a peu une nouvelle fois. L'autre jour, notre Maître a appris qu'un sortilège de _fidelitas_ va être lancé sur leur cachette. Et qu'ils seraient donc introuvables. Il était furieux et nous l'a bien fait savoir, ajouta le jeune homme en une grimace.  
- Qu'ont-ils de si particulier ? interrogea Amethie.  
- Pas grand chose. Leur meilleur ami est le frère de Reg'. Le Traître à son sang. Sirius. Ils ont un gamin d'un an aussi : Barry, _Harry_, quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

_Lundi soir. 23 octobre 1981._

Amethie se coucha tôt ce soir là. Elle n'avait pas vu Rogue depuis l'incident de vendredi, et appréhendait quelque peu le cours de potions qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin. Depuis quelques soirs, des visages de rouquins accusateurs venaient régulièrement hanter ses rêves, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de verres brisés lui parviennent, et qu'elle se réveille en sursaut après qu'un Severus Rogue amené par une violente bourrasque tente de l'embrasser. Elle songeait sérieusement à demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Pomfresh.

Mais cette nuit là, son rêve évolua rapidement en quelque chose d'inattendu. Le visage vengeur du petit William Weasley disparut de son esprit endormi aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et elle atterrit dans un endroit désert, totalement inconnu de ses souvenirs.

Le paysage était à couper le souffle. Elle se trouvait au sommet d'une falaise, qui tombait à pic sur une mer agitée, plusieurs dizaine de mètres plus bas. Autour d'elle, s'étendait une vaste plaine, où quelques brins d'herbes luttaient pour leur survie sur le terrain à dominante rocheuse, balayé par les vents. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des flots bouillonnants en contrebas. Le spectacle de la nature qui s'offrait à elle était violent, sauvage, fascinant, presque hypnotisant. Elle aurait pu observer les immenses lames heurter avec impétuosité la paroi abrupte pendant une éternité.

- Bonsoir Amethie.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Voilà, ce à quoi elle s'obligeait à ne pas penser depuis le bal refaisait surface dans son esprit via son subconscient. Au vu des précédents, elle ne voulait même pas voir la fin de ce rêve. Elle ferma les yeux.

Les rouvrit.

Mais rien n'avait changé. Le Lord se tenait toujours devant elle.

Confuse, elle adressa un timide « Bonsoir Maître » au sorcier.

- Comme je te l'avais annoncé, je suis venu finir cette conversation.

Amethie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant elle, reproduit avec un réalisme stupéfiant par son esprit endormi, lui annonçant d'un ton badin qu'il voulait finir ce qu'elle avait interrompu en s'enfuyant la dernière fois, à savoir une danse, ou un baiser, ou peut-être plus... Mais elle s'égarait.

- Est-ce que... je rêve ? interrogea-t-elle.

- En quelque sorte, répondit le Maître, inflexible.

Amethie frissonna. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause des paroles du sorcier ou du fait qu'elle se trouvait en chemise de nuit légère – la chemise de nuit dans laquelle elle s'était couchée – sur une plaine balayée par les vents.

- Où sommes nous alors ? demanda la jeune fille en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

- Dans _mon_ rêve.

La jeune Praepes écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner ainsi dans un de ses rêve. Mais le réalisme de sa situation – le froid, les moindres détails autour d'eux – semblait démontrer le parfait contraire de son raisonnement. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si ce rêve était bien réel, cela pouvait être une forme de légilimancie très poussée, ou quelque chose comme de la possession. De la magie noire en tous cas, elle aurait pu la reconnaître rien qu'à l'odeur. Mais sa raison émettait de vives protestations : elle était dans son lit à Poudlard ! Éloignée, protégée par de puissantes barrières magiques !

_En effet, c'est loin d'être un jeu d'enfant, mais tu ferais une grave erreur en oubliant de quoi je suis capable ; même si je concède que ta Marque facilite la connexion._

Et en plus, il lisait dans ses pensées. Par Salazar !

Elle tenta de paraître la plus calme et la plus détachée possible, mais un flot de pensées tourbillonnait dans son esprit en une valse incessante, hypnotisante. Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle se sentait à la fois effrayée et terriblement confuse.

Son trouble se fit croissant lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprocha d'elle, et planta son regard implacable dans le sien. La lueur écarlate qui miroitait au fond de ses yeux n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

Et lorsque ses mains l'attirèrent brusquement à lui, le temps parut soudainement se suspendre. Ils restèrent un instant face à face, immobiles, ses yeux sondant dans son regard les profondeurs de son âme. La fiole de poison déversait lentement une dangereuse tentation en elle. Un mouvement irréfléchi, un automatisme, un élan tout entier de son corps, des profondeurs de son être : un simple, un minuscule pas en avant. Mais assez pour faire réagir l'homme face à elle, et lui donner l'impression de plonger délibérément dans le gouffre en contrebas, lorsque ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes.

Comme les vagues se fracassant violemment contre les rochers, leurs souffles se heurtaient et leurs lèvres se cherchaient avec une impétuosité croissante. L'instant d'après, Amethie était étendue sur l'herbe rase, le poids de son corps pesant sur le sien. Les mains de Lord Voldemort laissaient des marques brûlantes sur chaque parcelle de son corps qu'elles parcouraient ardemment. Son souffle devenait le sien ; ses baisers, une drogue ; ses caresses, une addiction.

Mais alors qu'elle l'attirait plus profondément à elle, tout parut basculer. La silhouette du Lord se fit soudain plus floue, les contours de son visage s'estompaient peu à peu, et bientôt ce fut le paysage entier qui disparut. La falaise s'écroulait sous elle et elle se sentit chuter dans le précipice, la silhouette lointaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'évaporant tout à fait.

* * *

À Poudlard, Amethie Praepes s'éveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle était en sueur, échevelée, et se redressa brusquement dans son lit, jetant des regards paniqués autour d'elle. Mais le silence du dortoir, plongé dans le noir, des Serpentards de 6e année était seulement entrecoupé par la berceuse paisible des respirations de ses camarades endormies.

Elle saisit sa baguette sur la table de nuit, et finit par se convaincre de se rallonger dans son lit. Mais elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle n'arrivait pas à démêler la part du rêve de la réalité.

Un goût amer, comme du venin, persistait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**_A. PRAEPES – SEMAINE 43 – CHECK LIST._**  
**- Balancer Rogue à Mère. _Check._**  
**- Faire le mur avec Rabastan. _Check._**  
**- En apprendre plus sur les Potter. _Check._**  
**- Demander une potion sans rêve à Pomfresh. _REPORTE_**  
**- Penser à dormir en col roulé pour éviter de se re-chopper un rhume la prochaine fois qu'un mage noir décide de squatter mes rêves. _URGENT._**


	12. Chapter 12 Follow me down

_Note de l'auteur:_

*glisse un regard timide derrière la porte* Quelqu'un?  
Mes plus immenses excuses pour avoir délaissé quelque peu cette fic. Non je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, et je compte bien la mener à terme, quelque soit le temps nécessaire.

Rappel des chapitres précédents:  
Amethie Praepes est rentrée fort tardivement du bal des Black et en très bonne compagnie (càd Rabastan Lestrange, avec qui elle sort désormais).  
Rogue a pratiqué la légilimencie sur elle mais il n'a pu qu'entre-apercevoir quelques éléments compromettants. Amethie a rapporté l'incident à sa mère, qui a visiblement quelques arguments en réserve.  
Une nuit, Amethie fait un rêve étrange où elle se retrouve en la charmante compagnie de Voldemort, bien déterminé à achever la "conversation"/danse qu'ils avaient eu au bal, aussi se retrouve-t-elle les lèvres collées à celles du sieur susnommé (pratique pour continuer une conversation) mais le rêve est brusquement interrompu.

Au lieu de réviser mes partiels, je pense à vous. Je suis une nénette sympa hein?

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Follow me down **

_Take me take me outta here it makes me  
Feel so, feel so_

So follow me down  
Out of this town  
Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down, I'll show you around  
There's a place we gotta go

[3OH!3 - Follow me down]

* * *

_Mardi 24 octobre 1981._

Les élèves sortaient de la salle en silence, mais avec une précipitation mal dissimulée – qui ne provenait pas uniquement du fait que la double heure de potions qui s'achevait était le dernier cours de la journée.

Amethie resta délibérément en retrait, traînassant volontairement à ranger ses affaires.

- Praepes, dépêchez-vous, j'ai autre chose à faire en cet instant que de vous voir récurer votre chaudron. Il existe des heures de retenues à cet effet, si cela vous manque.

La jeune fille était à présent la seule élève qui demeurait encore dans la salle de classe. Elle avança jusqu'au bureau de son professeur de potions, et s'y accouda nonchalamment.

Rogue avait évité son regard pendant tout le cours, et affichait, à présent qu'il y était contraint, un vague dédain. La _leçon_ d'Adelia avait dû être diablement efficace pour que le tant redouté maître des cachots retourne à son indifférence initiale. Amethie comptait bien profiter de ce _statu quo_ pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

- J'aurai une... _requête_ à vous soumettre, professeur, attaqua-t-elle d'une voix traînante, son regard parcourant avec une lenteur délibérée le bureau parfaitement ordonné du maître des potions.

Rogue toisa son élève, impassible. Amethie n'était pas sa mère, et elle ne possédait pas encore les capacités magiques de celle-ci. Cette gamine était loin de l'impressionner.

- Je refuse qu'une Praepes me soit redevable d'une quelconque manière, lâcha-t-il avec froideur. Retournez à votre salle commune immédiatement. Ou allez voir en enfer si cela vous chante. Mais par Merlin, sortez de ma salle de classe.

- La Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard me suffira, Monsieur. Mais j'ai besoin de votre autorisation écrite au préalable.

Le maître des potions fixait à présent la jeune sorcière avec suspicion.

- Vous avez d'autres professeurs, il me semble. Allez donc ennuyer le professeur McGonagall au lieu de me casser les pieds.

- Je crains qu'ils ne me refusent leur accord pour le motif que je leur donnerai, Monsieur.

- Et bien, inventez en un. Vous avez de qui tenir pour le mensonge.

Amethie lui adressa un sourire poli.

- Aucun devoir ne justifierai les recherches que j'ai à faire.

Ses manières excessivement polies ne le trompait pas. Le serpent charmait toujours sa proie avant d'attaquer. Et Severus Rogue avait fréquenté suffisamment de Serpents dans son existence pour ne plus se laisser duper.

- En fait, Professeur, je ne sers que d'intermédiaire. Cette requête m'a été faîte via ma mère par un de vos _amis communs_.

Amethie avait à présent planté son regard dans les yeux incroyablement noirs de son professeur de potions. Une lueur de défi brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus. Elle bluffait. Elle n'avait jamais autant bluffé de toute sa vie. Mais selon ses estimations, Rogue n'oserait pas vérifier cette information grâce à la légilimencie, par crainte de déclencher une nouvelle fois le courroux d'Adelia Praepes. De même qu'elle gageait qu'il n'oserait jamais remettre en cause les ordres supposés venir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et pourquoi notre _ami_ _commun_, comme vous dites, ne m'a-t-il pas directement adressé cette requête ?

- Et bien... Je suppose qu'_il_ a dû vous estimer trop occupé par ses autres requêtes pour vous confier celle-ci, qui peut fort bien être accomplie par une élève de sixième année. Après, si vous souhaitez _le_ déranger afin de demander la simple confirmation d'une signature, cela vous regarde je ne suis que l'intermédiaire de ma mère.

Quelques tâches de couleur apparaissaient peu à peu sur le teint légèrement cireux du jeune professeur de potions, mais il finit par se saisir d'une plume et d'un parchemin, écrivant rageusement une autorisation adressée à Madame Pince.

- Allez au diable , conclut Rogue en lui tendant brusquement le parchemin.

Amethie s'en saisit, adressa un sourire narquois au maître des potions, et sortit rapidement en direction de la bibliothèque. Après tout, Mrs Pince avait bien quelque chose d'un Cerbère.

Amethie avait sauté le repas du soir, celui du lendemain matin également, et Abigail avait dû lui enfourner de force quelques croissants récupérés aux cuisines pour éviter qu'elle ne défaillisse, car la Serpentard ferait selon toute vraisemblance une nouvelle impasse sur le déjeuner du jour. La Serdaigle s'inquiétait du comportement de son amie, qui passait tout son temps libre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Plongée dans de vieux livres poussiéreux aux couvertures en peau de dragon, elle parcourait avec avidité des centaines de pages d'ouvrages aux titres évocateurs :_ Les mystères de l'Esprit_,_ Légilimens&Occlumens_, _Les Secrets les plus sombres de la possession_, _Possession et sortilèges interdits _– les plus intéressants s'avérant finalement être ceux qui ne comportaient aucun intitulé.

Madame Pince l'observait d'un air mitigé chaque fois qu'elle lui ouvrait les portes de la réserve. Elle ne savait quelle opinion adopter à propos de cette jeune sorcière qui pénétrait dans sa réserve comme si elle entrait dans un sanctuaire, couvant religieusement du regard les rangées d'étagères qui s'offraient à ses yeux. Toujours consciencieusement penchée sur une pile de livres, recouvrant des centimètres de parchemins de son écriture soignée, elle aurait pu être le stéréotype de l'élève parfaite mais elle passait justement bien trop de temps au milieu d'ouvrages dont le contenu était loin d'être neutre, pour que Irma Pince ne s'en méfie. La bibliothécaire avait pourtant finit par se raisonner. Après tout, elle avait l'autorisation d'un professeur, et ne maltraitait pas ses précieux livres elle ne trouvait donc rien à y redire.

En dépit de l'incroyable quantité d'informations ayant trait à la magie noire qui s'offraient à elle, Amethie concentrait ses recherches sur tout ce qui avait trait à la légilimencie ou la possession – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de glaner ci-et-là quelques formules de sortilèges à la légalité douteuse mais à l'intérêt certain.

Elle cherchait à comprendre comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu pénétrer son esprit alors qu'il se trouvait à des kilomètres de Poudlard, à défaut de savoir pourquoi.

Ses recherches se précisaient, mais elle redoutait autant qu'elle espérait avec une impatience croissante chaque nouvelle nuit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son rêve s'était brutalement achevé la dernière fois – elle supposait que la connexion avait été en quelque sorte rompue, mais comment ? Et pourquoi? - mais osait de ce fait espérer une nouvelle visite du Mage Noir.

Mais chacune de ses nuits n'était désormais peuplée que de songes à la banalité effarante.

N'eut été l'avancée de ses recherches, elle aurait commencé à douter de la véracité même de ce rêve bien trop troublant.

Au bout de quelques jours, elle finit par se raisonner et repris le cours normal de ses repas, même si elle consacrait toujours la majeure partie de son temps libre à ses recherches. Elle gardait à l'esprit la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée, et prenait donc garde de ne pas délaisser ses amis, et particulièrement la petite Nymphadora Tonks, qui lui vouait chaque jour une admiration plus profonde.

Cependant, son attention en classe s'en ressentait fortement, elle paraissait constamment préoccupée, au point que si elle avait été à Gryffondor, la vieille McGonagall l'aurait sûrement déjà convoqué dans son bureau, lui demandant d'un ton gêné si c'étaient les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour un potentiel jeune homme qui la perturbaient tant. Merlin merci, son directeur de maison, Rogue, était loin d'adopter un jour ces méthodes.

La vie reprenait son cours normal à Poudlard.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

_Lundi 30 octobre 1981_

Amethie s'affaissa sur son lit. McGonagall avait finalement osé la convoquer, pour lui demander si ses relations sentimentales étaient la cause de son inhabituelle inattention en classe. Ce à quoi elle n'avait rien pu répondre, tant elle était interloquée. Tout ce qu'elle avait exprimé, c'était un vague refus d'en discuter, laissant à sa professeur de métamorphose le soin d'en déduire ce qu'elle en voudrait. Le plus insupportable ayant sans doute été le sourire incroyablement narquois de Rogue lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé au sortir de la salle de métamorphose.

Elle alimentait les ragots de la salle des professeurs de Poudlard, par Salazar !

Elle ferma les yeux, exaspérée. L'impression qu'elle contrôlait de moins en moins ce qui constituait sa vie ces derniers temps s'insinuait désagréablement en elle. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir rapidement, les extraits des pages de notes des livres de la Réserve tourbillonnant dans son esprit.

Et pour la seconde fois de sa courte vie, elle se trouva au sommet de la falaise.

Elle devina _sa_ présence avant même qu'il ne s'adresse à elle, mais resta dans un premier temps à contempler le spectacle des flots bouillonnants en contrebas. Il lui fallait calmer les battements irraisonnés de son cœur. Bien qu'elle le savait capable d'en deviner chaque errement.

- Bonsoir, Maître, parvint-elle à articuler au bout de quelques instants.

- Bonsoir Amethie, répondit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune sorcière se força à se retourner. Son trouble augmenta à la vue du propriétaire de la voix. Le vent fouettait son visage séduisant et quelques mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais tombaient négligemment sur son regard aux éclats grenat.

Amethie ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ou plutôt le champs de possibilité que lui avaient permis d'envisager ses recherches ne lui laissaient pas le loisir de se détendre. La possession était une lutte. Mais le fait était qu'elle n'avait ni l'autorisation, ni même la réelle volonté de s'y engager.

- Lord Voldemort jaugeait la jeune Praepes du regard, mais celle-ci finit par rompre le silence.

- Maître, puis-je vous demander pourquoi la connexion s'est brutalement interrompue l'autre soir ?

- Il semblerait que ma concentration ait été brisée.

La pléthore de questions qu'Amethie s'apprêtait à poser fut brutalement coupée dans son élan, remplacée aussitôt par un nouveau flux d'interrogations. Aux questionnements techniques se disputaient des problèmes plus personnels, mais la lueur rougeâtre qui brillait au fond du regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit réaliser que la pente était bien trop glissante pour que l'on s'y engage. L'ignorance pouvait être salvatrice. Elle se refusait à apprendre davantage que des futilités sur la composition du poison. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir un jour en connaître l'antidote.

- Tout ceci, ce rêve, c'est une forme de possession, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse. Vous avez pris le contrôle de mon esprit et vous pouvez en disposez à votre guise, influer sur mes actions, sans même que je puisse un jour m'en souvenir.

- Tu sembles avoir bien réfléchi à tout ceci pendant le laps de temps qui nous sépare de ma dernière visite, Amethie.

- Oui Maître, confessa la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

- Et qu'en as-tu retiré d'intéressant ? la questionna Lord Voldemort, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres pâles.

L'interrogation sonnait comme un défi et Amethie ne put réprimer l'envie d'y répondre. Ses yeux, toujours baissés, se plissèrent de concentration et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle parla qu'elle releva son regard vers le sorcier.

- J'ai appris que la possession n'est pas une fatalité. Et que le possédé peut influer sur ce que beaucoup pensent qu'il ne peut que subir.

D'un geste, elle désigna le majestueux chêne centenaire qui ne se trouvait pas là quelques instants auparavant, dont les branchages frémissants au vent paraissaient narguer le paysage aride alentour.

Mais Lord Voldemort n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, le chêne disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Le possédé peut parfois influer, mais le possesseur demeure en toutes circonstances le maître du jeu, rectifia le mage noir. La puissance magique prime sur la concentration.

- Sauf lorsque la connexion est rompue, se risqua Amethie en plantant son regard dans les yeux du sorcier.

- Il y a des moyens de contourner cet inconvénient tu m'as énoncé toi même tout à l'heure que la possession – et tu ne doutes pas un instant que je dispose de la puissance magique pour ce faire – me permet de disposer à ma guise de ton esprit et de chacune de tes actions, et ce _à ton insu_.

Amethie devint soudain un peu plus pâle. Elle savait pertinemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison – il pourrait lui faire assassiner toutes ses camarades de dortoir qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait même pas. Ses recherches lui avaient fait envisager un tas d'alternatives à leur dernière rencontre – mais certainement pas celle-ci. Soudain, elle eut envie de se réveiller, elle se sentait prise au piège, enfermée dans ce paysage aride et sauvage. Littéralement au bord du précipice.

Mais elle n'eut pas plus le loisir d'y songer, que déjà, une main s'emparait de la sienne. Avec une expression indéchiffrable, sinon cette lueur écarlate, à la fois inquiétante et fascinante, dans le regard, Lord Voldemort porta la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres pâles, et lui souhaita une agréable nuit.

_Mardi 31 octobre 1981._

Lorsqu'Amethie ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, elle aurait pu croire que le rêve de cette nuit n'avait été qu'une nouvelle illusion, ayant découvert avec soulagement que toutes ses camarades de dortoir dormaient encore paisiblement dans leur lit. L'aube naissante levant filtrait par les hautes fenêtres, diffusant une faible lueur à travers la pièce.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voulu se lever qu'elle remarqua ce qui clochait. Ses pieds étaient noirs de crasse le bas de sa chemise de nuit et ses draps maculés de boue, comme si elle avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres cette nuit. Sautant précipitamment à bas de son lit, elle courut à la salle de bain attenante. Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir était le même que chaque matin, excepté que des feuilles étaient accrochées ça et là à ses boucles de cheveux, à croire qu'elle avait passé la nuit étendue dans une forêt proche.

Elle ne tarda pas à déterminer les autres éléments inhabituels : sa Marque des Ténèbres, visible à travers sa chemise de nuit débraillée, était aussi noire que lorsqu'elle sortait d'une réunion de Mangemorts, une étrange et douce chaleur habitait son bas-ventre, et une odeur enivrante persistait sur sa peau, qu'elle sentait encore brûler au souvenir oublié par son esprit de récentes caresses.

Son esprit avait peut-être oublié. Mais tout son corps lui criait la vérité. Selon toute probabilité, elle avait passé la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Une idée jaillit dans son cerveau embrouillé. Elle se précipita au pied de son lit, ouvrit sa malle à la volée, attrapa une fiole vide au milieu de son nécessaire à potions, saisit sa baguette puis courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous le regard tout autant ébahi qu'ensommeillé de ses camarades de dortoir.

Amethie inspira l'odeur, mêlée à celle de la terre et de la rosée du matin, qui imprégnait chaque centimètre de sa peau, pointa la baguette sur sa nuque et prononça la formule :

_- Exsencialis_.

Un léger filament, à la consistance ni liquide, ni gazeuse, si semblable aux souvenirs destinés à une Pensine, bien que d'un noir d'encre, fut recueilli dans la petite fiole de verre.

Les fastidieuses recherchent de cette semaine avaient au moins eu le mérite de lui apprendre que les mémoires visuelle et auditive ne résistaient peut-être pas à la possession, mais d'autres subsistaient.


End file.
